The Rebirth of the Golden Touch
by Fluffy Clutchie
Summary: A different retelling and rendition of one of the infamous tales of the Greek Mythology, King Midas. Set in the year 1507 in Spain with various interactions of all the Olympian Gods and in the narration of my most favorite goddess, Hera.
1. In A Dark Room Lies A Flickering Candle

**Good Morning Everyone! :D**

 **Here lies the start of a new story. I felt so stagnant after finishing the Lost Fragments. Writing is truly my soul. *laughs* Anyways, I hope you guys will like my version of King Midas and you all can expect the same impact of feels like the first hehehe.**

 **This story is by the request of Retromania (Brian). I seriously hope you'll like it and thank you once again for the trust. ^_^**

 **P.S. For some peculiar reason, a fanart of El Filibusterismo felt so perfect as a cover and I can't stop laughing. xD To whoever created it, credits to you because it rocks! (Patawad, Simoun. xD) To all my fellow Filipino peeps, mahal ko kayo hahahaha! xD**

 **Yours truly,**  
 **FluffyClutchie :))**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _"One must only serve one master."_

* * *

It is the 26th of March in the year of the mortals, 1507.

In the prosperous land of Granada, Spain lived a rich merchant named Midas.

Ah yes, you might have lived under the rock if you know not the story of a certain king by that name.

Midas in this story, is a man in his late forties and in the prime of his life. Unlike his other wealthy and bloody fat competitors in the business, he is lean and muscular. His stoic features screams discipline and command to all who meets him.

Fortunate as he might seem because of his riches, he leads an unfulfilled life. His wife had died during child birth and he was left with a daughter of whom he named according to his late wife, Mary and the object of his greed.

Marygold.

It was his obsession for gold that earned Midas the nickname of "King Midas".

Have you ever wondered why our so called "king" is so tantalized by gold?

It can never be eaten and in the mortal realm, it is only an object of commodity.

Let us not be too quick to judge, ladies and gentlemen. After all, gold is not just money. It is undeniable that gold can buy you all the luxuries in life. Luxurious carriages harnessed by black young stallions, majestic mansions, powerful connections all over the world and at some point, one can even buy people with gold. Ah yes, Midas lavished in the power that it brings. It is such a shame that humanity had sunken so low.

Yet perhaps, Midas can still be saved.

It is true that Midas indulges himself with these privileges together with his beloved daughter yet it Is not the only reason why Midas obsesses with gold.

When his daughter was born, he was cursed by the gods for his avarice.

Marygold was born with polio.

It made her knees so brittle that she is bound by the wheel chair her entire life.

As a father, he could not bear to see his daughter suffering for the gravity of his sin.

He referred to medicine, faith healers, alchemists you name it. He searched for his daughter's cure but it was not yet time for it to be discovered.

A beacon of hope shone on him when an anonymous apprentice of Paracelsus came to his home one winter's evening. Midas thought that the lad must have lost his mind for he came asking for gold. Paying medical fees and advance research for his daughter is slowly draining his vaults and it is foolish to spare more of it for a stranger.

The Fates have spun their wheels when Marygold entered into their conversation.

The young apprentice saw his chance. He stood up and gave Marygold a bottle of his golden water.

The girl drank it, and for the first time in his life, Midas saw her stood up.

"Mother, it is time." Dionysius spoke to me as he poured his sweet wine into my chalice.

"It seems that I had divulged more than what I should. After all, this is only the prologue of a man's unfortunate story." I replied and from the corner of my eye, I saw the playful grin on Dionysius' face. The young god knew of Midas's greed and my peculiar fondness of him. Midas loved his daughter and that is pleasing to me yet he loves his gold just as much.

One must only serve one master.

Family or riches, Midas must choose.

"Give Midas the golden touch, my son."

With that, I shall start narrating from the very first chapter of our story.


	2. Leandra

**Good Evening Everyone! :D**

 **From my peeps from the Lost Fragments, it is nice to see you guys still here at Rebirth. XD Thank you guys so much. ^_^ I decided to do the anime-ish way of characters and this is what was born out of it. xD I also wanted to add some spice of mystery into it and I hope it turns out well. O_O**

 **After reading a mountain of fanfictions, I realized that reading long chapters is not my cup of tea but then I wrote a 10,000-word chapter in my last fanfic. Aren't I amazingly contradicting myself? xD *mental facepalm***

 **Welp, I decided to turn a new leaf as I limited every update to no more than 1,000 words with this one so please understand. ^_^ (Excluding the author's note in practically every single chapter xD)**

 **Lots of love,**  
 **FluffyClutchie :)**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _"A graceful evening to you, my lord. How may I serve thy purpose?"_

* * *

"Give Midas the golden touch, my son." I ordered Dionysus and it made the young god whimpered in his slothfulness, much to my distaste.

"Mother, I know it was me who proposed to teach the mortal a lesson but does it truly have to be me . . . " Dionysus reasoned as he slowly trailed off with his words as I glared at his disobedience. If it were Iris or Hermes, they would have left the moment I commanded them. It is not to my liking to intimidate people, much more deities, but it cannot be helped if I want things to be done and ran properly.

"As you wish, _Your Majesty_." Dionysus exasperatedly emphasized as he gave in and he bowed before me. The young child only addresses me as a monarch if he does not like the instruction given to him.

I mindlessly gazed back at the Obsidian and projected my wish for it to let me see Midas through thought. It truly does not disappoint as it let me saw what I wanted in a blink of an eye. I softly chuckled as I saw a way for my tardy son to do the job swifter than I expected.

"Mother, what seems to be humorous to you?" Dionysus curiously queried and I pointed my finger at the Obsidian. The way he slapped his forehead gave me the impression that it was not the first time it happened and I could not help but to laugh the more.

Silenus was currently feasting with Midas after Midas found him in his daughter's butterfly sanctuary.

Silenus had been my Dionysus' dearest friend and mentor. It was him who took the young Olympian under his wing and taught him the ways of the Greek and even his own power. They are often together scheming mischievously among the mortals and indulging themselves in women, wine and all things that one can possibly find pleasurable. Without Dionysus by his side however, Silenus could not stay out of a dangerous folly even for an hour. It is well enough said that he could have been a resident of the Underworld if it weren't for Dionysus who always rescues him. That satyr sure is full of luck to have an Olympian at his backing. Even I wonder what sort of kindness Silenus offered my son in order for him to garner such gratitude for him.

"That teacher of mine. . . it seems that I should do this fast before he causes more work for me." Dionysus complained as he furiously scratched the back of his head before hurdling between the throne room's pillars down to Earth.

Dionysus reached Earth in a span of minutes in his haste and let himself be driven in a carriage towards the monumental mansion of Midas. The coachman driving the stallions and the servants clinging outside the carriage were nothing but illusions that he created. Dionysus thought through it that witnessing horses intelligent enough to manipulate the chariot by themselves would render anyone terrified and it would attract a lot of unnecessary attention.

Moreover, it would baffle the guards if he would just appear out of thin air right in front of Midas' manor so he had to land with ample distance. If he were to pretend to be a human, he might as well do it with flair and so, the playful god decided to make a marvellous introduction. He let his long silky raven hair loose and clad himself in a violaceous suit and tuxedo worthy to be regarded as a person of high nobility. It was clever of him to present himself this way as it would grant him a pleasant entrance and deal with what needs to be done quickly.

They have finally reached the dwelling place of Midas. Upon discerning the luxurious carriage wishing to enter, the credulous guards opened the gates for the prestigious guest whose origins they knew not. They did not even dare question the lord inside the carriage for the carriage alone spoke of his respectable standing in the society. Dionysus grinned slyly at their foolishness as everything so far proceeded smoothly. This is the kind of prominence that his divine lineage grants him and if Midas can temporarily acquire it with gold, he could understand his greed for it.

The carriage travelled the grand circular pavillion with a fountain in its center before they arrived at the magnificent mansion with its sparkling oak doors laced with intricate carvings. The whole manor stood out in the darkness of night with light seeping out from every glass pane of the house. The luscious verdant landscaping with all kinds of roses can be seen encircling the place which made the house seemed like the grandiose home of the goddess Demeter on Earth. Everything was sublime to gaze out and it made the mirthful god grin as he was pleased. Dionysus expected nothing less from a man who monopolizes all the goldmines of an entire country.

After descending from his glorious chariot, Dionysus strode towards the entrance and confidently knocked for the start of his debut in Midas' story. Not a moment too soon, a young petite maid in her mid-twenties welcomed him as she courteously curtsied before the handsome sire in front of her. Judging by her skilfully seamed black gown that perfectly contrasted her voluptuous body and the silvery kirtle that she wore, she is unmistakably the head maid of the household. His eyes meandered as he gazed in her medium lengthed crimson hair that psychedelically flowed the longer he stared and as he met those pairs electrifying cobalt orbs, his eyes widened in surprise.

"I did not expect this, A-" He managed to utter as the maid became alarmingly wary of his realization, intended to cut him off his speech.

"A graceful evening to you, my lord. I am Leandra, the head maid of this household. How may I serve thy purpose?" The maiden accosted as her eyes pierced through Dionysus to impart the meaning she desired to convey.


	3. Liber de Crasi

**Good Evening Everyone! :DDD (Time Check : 10:39 PM :)) )**

 **I am sorry for the delayed chappy. I just took a scholarship exam and the review was quite rigorous. xD Anyways, for this chapter, I introduced the fairy godfather of the story, Dionysus! xD If he would pretend to be a mortal, he might as well do it with flair and so, it drove me to give him a fancy mortal name. xD I would present a little background on the characters' personality and affiliation with one another in the commencing chapters of this story. (Very m** **uch like how I presented the deities' pieces in Lost Fragments before pulling off twists and stuff. xD)** **I felt the intense need to give it a nice foundation for development. :) Midas' introduction would be the last because there's a saying, save the best for last. ;)**

 **Perhaps, I'd do Mary or Marygold in the next chapter so please stay tuned. ^_^ Thank you for all the reviews and support. You guys are truly the best! ^O^ Please let me know what you guys think/feel through PM or Review. It is always appreciated. ^_^**

 **Lovelots,  
** **FluffyClutchie :)**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _"I have simply come for the man with whom your lord is feasting and carry out a certain business of mine."_

* * *

"What insolence! Did your master not teach you that it is preposterous to cut somebody off?" Dionysus tauntingly claimed as his grinned wider towards the lady. Under normal circumstances, he would have had his rear handed to him roasted finely and so, he revelled at the chance to tease the maiden to his heart's content.

"Forgive me for imprudence, my gracious sire. May I know thy lordship so that I may inform the master of your presence?" Leandra apologized with all the etiquette she could muster as to starve the handsome fellow's arrogance. She furtively smirked in her head as she saw a bead of sweat dropped from his forehead the moment she dropped the question of his name. It was clear to her that he had not came up with one yet.

"I am surprised my name has not reached this far. Perhaps it cannot be helped. It is unfortunate that Greece is vastly distant to Spain." Dionysus countered as he bought time to search for a fanciful name with a cool charming front. He cannot afford to feed the maiden's inflating ego.

"I am the one they call Liber de Crasi. I have simply come for the man with whom your lord is feasting and carry out a certain business of mine." Dionysus calmly phrased as he loosened his lavender collar. He could not afford to mess with the pretty head maid any more as she always finds a way to turn it against him without even losing a single bit of composure.

"Certainly, Lord Crasi. Please come with me to the manor's parlour where you can alleviate your weariness from the journey. " Leandra proposed and Dionysus willingly obliged.

He marvelled at the grand stair case that greeted him immediately as he entered. The railings were made of the most polished mahogany with fine borders of gold. The entire floor was carpeted with rouge cashmere and a splendid chandelier hangs above. The scent of roses lingered as well and it assuaged his senses. He was mystified however, to see sculptures of familiar scenes from the mythology of the Greeks. He would have never imagined that Midas was fascinated with them as well as much as I ,their queen, did.

"Here we are, my lord. Should there be anything you need, there are maids inside to attend to you." Leandra monotonously imparted as she gripped the door's handle, unable to turn it due to the turmoil inside of her. The eeriness of the hallway and the security of privacy urged the maiden to momentarily break her genuine facade.

"I wish to enter if you do not mind?" Dionysus jeeringly spoke as he straightened his silky raven hair.

"Why are you here, my lord?" Leandra grimly questioned and it made Dionysus grin. He was getting under her and he knew it. If he play this right, he might learn the reason of her acquaintance to the family of Midas.

"I do not like to reiterate myself, pretty lass." He answered as he crossed his arms and his golden eyes flickered in amusement.

"I mean, _why are you here?"_ Leandra emphasized further as her gaze sharpened towards the golden knob. She saw through Liber de Crasi just as his eyes reflected her true identity in them. There are many reasons why the divine deities descend and interact with humans. Some for friendship, love, war and a many more.

But the cruellest of them all was _ennui._

What could be more sadistic than to manipulate mortals like mere puppets to cure their apathy?

"I am here to grant a wish and nothing more, my lady." Dionysus replied soothingly to ease Leandra's tension against him. Whether the wish evolves into a blessing or curse ultimately depends on Midas after all yet even so, it puzzles him why she perceives him as a threat despite of that. How he wish that she would also view it in his way.

"Of course." Leandra tersely replied as she took a deep breath and focused her glare at his playful expression. She sharply exhaled at the thought that he would actually tell her directly. She suddenly found herself playing some kind of fool and it greatly irritated her.

"Why are you in this mortal's home serving as a lowly maid? You deserve better than that." Dionysus imparted genuinely as there was a part of him that did not approve of her being used by other people. Unfortunately however, Leandra had silently killed him in her thoughts for she had misinterpreted his words as an insult to a maiden's noble vocation.

"I am not just a maid, I am an insanely gifted _head maid_." Leandra corrected with such confidence that it made Dionysus smirk. He felt stupid for pitying her. The lady in front of him had always been a benevolent and resilient soul. That is the prime reason why he takes pride in the fact that he could draw out her fiery spite.

"Mark my words, Liber de Crasi. If you dare to bring undue misfortune and discord to this family, you will know how vicious a head maid can be." Leandra menacingly imparted as she finally opened the door for him and gracefully walked away from him, her little footsteps echoing in his mind. He stood frozen on his spot, his eyes pinned on the elegant maiden. He knew how wittily sarcastic she can be but to hear her threaten him threw his heart in an indistinguishable ecstasy.

 _"Mother, are you seeing this?" He communicated to me telepathically which I instantly heard of course._

 _"I can see everything, my son." I replied as I vainly twirled the ends of my lustrous chestnut hair. Judging by his tone, he is probably bound to request a favour._

 _He is fortunate for I am in a pleasant mood this night._

 _"I know that you wished for me to do this as swiftly as possible but would you give me the permission to stay-"_

 _"Granted." I halted him off the moment I expected it to come. It is truly advantageous to know deities and people alike. By this method, I could ask him to do my bidding in return. It is mutualism at its finest._

 _"Well this is a first. May I ask the reason of your sudden change of heart?" Dionysus replied in surprise as he mirthfully arched a brow._

 _"I do not like giving out my reasons, son and my favour comes with a price."_

 _"State it mother and it shall be done."_

 _"I want you to delve further into Midas and his family. I want to know every single significant detail in his past. That should not be difficult for you. "I instructed with full confidence. Due to his merry nature, people are always attracted to the charisma of Dionysus. Once Midas is allured by his influence, her son could extract the information she wanted from him._

 _"As you wish, Your Most Royal Highness." Dionysus exaltingly praised and obeyed as he placed his right on his left breast. I knew right at the moment that he felt the trust I placed upon him and I was glad for him as he was for himself._

 _But there is quite a serious dilemma in his prolonged stay that truly bothered me._

 _"Also . . ."_

 _"Yes, mother?"_

 _"Quit your romantic penchant for Leandra unless you are ready to die by my palm." I firmly spoke as to rebuke him._

 _"So you saw through her as well eh, mother?" Dionysus implied and I chose to reply no further. Duly enough, my warning should be ample for him to keep his hands to himself. Dare he cross the line, he shall not escape punishment._

 _My son could only sigh as he no longer felt my presence._

 _Let us keep the story going shall we?_

"My lord?" A shy young maiden beckoned to a dazed Dionysus. The young god immediately turned to her when he heard her greeting and startled the poor girl unintentionally. It was then he realized that he had been standing at the doorway all this time which made him felt ridiculous.

"Pardon me from intruding to your ponderings but Lord Midas wishes for you to join him and Lord Silenus." She informed as she lowered her head in order to avoid his gaze. Another sigh escaped from the lips of Dionysus as he thought that Leandra wanted no more of him for her to send another girl to fetch him.

"Please dear, show the way."


	4. The True Emperor of Greece?

**Good Afternoon Everyone! :D**

 **I'll be posting two chapters today. :D I have this huge feeling that this story will be long because of all the ideas in my head. xD Thank you for reading and supporting this story. ^_^ I am literally fangirling over Liber de Crasi as I write this one. I hope you'll all like this chappy as well. :))**

 **Lots of Love,**  
 **FluffyClutchie**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _"I am honoured to have such an honorary guest!"_

* * *

"M-My lord, Sir Liber de Crasi is h-here." The timid girl stutteringly announced as she bowed before everyone in the room to excuse herself. Leandra gave her a slight tap on the shoulder as she left, assuring her that she did well.

"I convey my sincerest welcome to you, Lord Crasi." Midas greeted as he rose from his seat to offer the aristocratic raven haired man a handshake.

"The pleasure is mine. Let me introduce myself formally. I am Liber de Crasi, son of Greece's true emperor, and the finest merchant of wine across its land. Please call me Liber." Dionysus replied as he kindly returned the gesture. Dionysus grinned as he gazed at Midas' physique.

For someone engrossed with his riches, he defied the norm of obesity. Also, unlike the common trend among the Spaniards, Midas did not cultivate a moustache or beard and it made his refined jawline one of his handsome points. He kept his medium-lengthed gray hair oiled and neatly combed towards the back of his neck. His shoulders were broad and his biceps were muscular. One could safely praise that he was a forty year old man in a youth's body.

"I am honoured to have such an honorary guest! If it pleases you then I shall do that. In that case, you may call me Midas and I am merely master of this house." Midas humbly spoke as he offered the young god a seat before returning to his own. The man was truly cautious as not to reveal his true occupation at first. Dionysus was delighted that he was not the type to stupidly flaunt and brag all that he has to offer.

He sat beside Silenus whose face was slumped over the table as he held a wine glass across his head. The god sighed as he shook his head. He could only wonder what sort of shenanigan Silenus got himself into to end up with Midas.

"In behalf of my mentor, I apologize for all the trouble he had caused so far." Dionysus apologized as he was ashamed for his drunken teacher.

"Do not mention it. He was quite entertaining himself. I do not receive guests from Greece often though he could have used the entrance door. My daughter was startled to find him snoring under the shrubs in her rose garden." Midas imparted with irony as he chortled. It was definitely a first impression that he would not forget.

Little did he know that it would be the turning point of his story.

"He may not look like it but he is a respectable person once the alcohol subsides. We came here together, got separated and with some unexpected turn, I fortunately found him in the last place I could think of. I would have never guessed he arrived here before I did." Dionysus disclosed which immediately drained the fatherly tenderness of Midas' face and it was replaced with an austere and intimidating expression. Dionysus felt like he had unearthed another nature of the fellow and he could not anymore be pleased. He would be disappointed if Midas had only one side to show, considering that he was a clever dealer in the dark world of commerce.

"The truth is, we came together here in Spain to make business with you." Dionysus further revealed and Midas rested his chin on his clasped hands, awaiting his next actions.

"For real, Di-?" Silenus untimely intervened which suddenly fuelled the ire of the god beside him. Dionysus had to literally step in the moment he blurted the first syllable of his birth name or it would be over for his fun filled charade.

"Good sir!" Dionysus angrily snapped as he abruptly stood up, causing his own chair to topple, and placed his left foot on the edge of Silenus' seat. The young god's action clearly took everyone by surprise as he seemed refined and gentle at first glance.

He bent closer to Silenus' face and pierced through him with his glimmering golden eyes.

"I think you are beyond your wits already. Have you forgotten the purpose of our trip?" Dionysus reminded as his tone softened as swiftly as the course of his mood. Even if Silenus was intoxicated, one look in the eye and he could still read his student well enough not to foil his scheme. He could only wonder what sort of shenanigan his student got entangled with this time.

But to hell with whatever that is, Silenus would always ride along knowing that Dionysus is a good kid.


	5. Mouse Trap

**Good Afternoon Again! XD**

 **ALERT: I USED A BAD WORD HERE. (MAY GOD FORGIVE ME o_o)**

 **I decided to sprinkle things with a little humour and all and I hope you guys find it funny. xD Please let me know what you guys think/feel through reviews or PM. They are always appreciated. ^_^ Thank you once again for ready and supporting this story. :DD**

 **Lots of love,**  
 **FluffyClutchie B)**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _"It was like offering a huge block of cheese to a hungry mouse."_

* * *

"Well I'll be damned if I remember any." Silenus safely replied as he hiccupped. "Now, pick up your goddamn chair." He added as he emptied his wine glass in one drinking. Dionysus' smile widened by the witty reply of his old man and raised his chair back to a standing position. Midas' eyes were still wide in shock by what had just transpired. Any man in their right mind would have been frightened by how 'Liber' acted but Silenus was completely unfazed. He was not sure of what to think but he was definitely intrigued with the Greek folks' personality. They are the definition of "mysterious" to him as of now.

"That . . . seems probable, considering that he had already finished seven consecutive bottles of wine. Leandra?" Midas spoke which caught the attention of Liber back to him.

"Yes, my lord?" Leandra approached as her master called and Liber's gaze shifted to her as he smirked. Charades are always fun when there is a clueless dunce.

 _"Do you truly know your people, Midas?" Dionysus entertainingly thought as he restrained himself from asking Midas directly._

"Summon Catalan here and let him assist our guest to his room." Midas ordered and Dionysus did not protest. His mentor could truly use some rest from all the drinking and merriment.

 _Ah yes, my son knows better than to bring me displeasure by a clumsy mistake.  
_  
Leandra soon left the room and a brief silence engulfed the room.

"I can reimburse for all the wine he drank." Dionysus broke the ice as he stared at the bottles that were laid on the table. In all truth, he could care less with reimbursement. The mortals' reaction to his delicious wine never fails to please him. After all, it is a drink fit for the gods. It is indeed, an out of this world experience.

"There is no need. I consider the two of you as guests of honour considering that you have come all the way from your home country. What kind of business do you intend to propose my good man?" Midas conveyed as he foolishly declined the offer and averted the topic to his true interest. He was negotiating with the son of the Greece's emperor and if he was indeed the finest merchant of wine in Greece then his lucky stars had aligned. Fostering healthy industrial relationships with foreign countries brought immense promise for him and to his business. It would open countless opportunities for Midas to expand and to build connections worldwide.

He could already calculate how much gold it would add to his reservoirs.

"It is a proposal of a lifetime. It is something no one had ever rejected before." Dionysus eloquently professed. It was like offering a huge block of cheese to a hungry mouse. He felt a surge of power rush through him as he took a pleasurable sip of wine.

"Oh? What might that be?" Midas probed further as his interest grew deeper.

"Lord Midas, I have come at your bidding." Catalan interjected, severing the tension between his master and a dangerously familiar guest.

"Why long time no see, Catalan!" Liber merrily greeted as he stood up to hug him. Dionysus could now see that it is truly a small world. He does not even know where to start in order to elaborate.

 _"What the fuck are you doing here?"_ Dionysus softly whispered in Catalan's ear as they embraced.

 _"Could ask the same for you, arsehole."_ Catalan lowly countered that only the two of them may hear. Dionysus broke of their reunion as he continue to stand beside his step brother.

"You've known each other?" Midas queried and Liber daintily placed his arm over Catalan's shoulder.

"Yes, my lord. He is my step brother." Catalan confessed as a vein popped from his temple. Lying was not his cup of tea but to be completely forthright in these circumstances would be fatal not only for him.

He breathed a sigh of relief as at the very least, there were no lies in what he said.

"I never knew you had a high stature in Greece, Catalan." Midas expressed as he was stunned by his revelation. He might have given the lad a warmer welcome if he knew that he was a former prince. Perhaps there was a reason why he withheld that piece of information from him. Even so, he works under him now.

"This brother of mine is adventurous in spirit and is as spontaneous as the mountain weather. Unluckily, he was disowned because of that." Liber answered instead as he knew that 'Catalan' posed a threat if he were to be indeed truthful. The odds are turning against him and it was getting under his skin.

"Well that is unfortunate, Catalan. Anyhow, please assist Silenus to his quarters. Leandra, please prepare a room for Liber as well." Midas spoke as he accepted Liber's explanation and dismissed his servants with orders.

"Yes, my lord." Leandra and Catalan replied in unison. Catalan released himself from his annoying step brother and carried the passed out Silenus beside Midas.

As the three of them soon left the room, Midas was glad that he gained a private audience with Liber.

"That is awfully kind of you." Dionysus imparted to Midas as he sat down once again and faced him.

"I treat my guests well. Shall we go back to what we were discussing?"

"Ah yes, the proposal. But before that, I make it a habit to know my companion in business first before laying out the plan. Surely you understand?"

"By all means, I do. You can come with me in my dealings and stay in my home for as long as you like until you are ready, given that I trust you won't go back on your word."

"I like your raw honesty, Midas. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. "


	6. Of Buttercups and Daffodils

**Good Evening Everyone! :D (Time-check: 9:28 PM O_O )**

 **First of all, I am very sorry for the late update. It has been a week since I last posted a chapter. :'( It was because I had a surgery and needed ample time to fully healed and all. Anyways, I wrote the moment I got my hands on my baby laptop. xD I could not help but to put some reference to my home country, specifically with the Pandesal (though I wrote it formally in the Spanish term 'Pan de Sal') since it is also a part of my breakfast. xD Yep, this is a breakfast chappy for a character intro. This is longer than it looks but as I have said, I won't post chapters longer than 1,000 words so here is the first part of it. :) I also tried to use some Spanish endearment (they are in Spain afterall xD) here though I am not quite sure if they are precise since I only picked it within my limited knowledge of language. :( :)**

 **Please let me know what you folks think/feel about this chapter through PM and reviews. They are always given consideration, thought and appreciation trust me. ;)**

 **Lots of Love,**  
 **FluffyClutchie :)**

* * *

 _"Ah, these flowers smell as sweet as your heart."_

* * *

Selene soon wafted with her cosmos as Helios ran his rays on the horizons of Spain. Midas was already awake as he stirred the beaten egg, chives and tomatoes the way his lovely daughter always liked. He would never dare skip breakfast, let alone busy himself to the point where he had to skip such a treasured meal.

Marygold was the only one who could come between him and his obsessions.

"My lord, should I wake up the mistress?" Leandra queried as she finished baking the first batch of croissants and Pan de Sal. Of course, she would never let herself be caught late by the master. She made it a point to rise earlier than anyone else in the entire manor. It would be a shame to a maiden of her calibre to be caught incompetent in her noble work.

"There's no need." A mellow timbered voice expressed as the door creaked at her arrival. A refined adolescent lady emerged with her delicate lean fists each clutching an ebony cane. She was still her white sleeping gown that sharply contrasted her opulently curly foamed stygian hair. The huge round golden brimmed spectacles resting on her nose was gradually slipping off as she stood.

"Mi dulce corazon!" Midas exclaimed as he rushed to his daughter and ushered her to the nearest chair available. Leandra motioned to run to her mistress but Midas halted her and his glare indicated that she should not meddle in the current situation.

Catalan's golden water may have rejuvenated life into Marygold's legs but the miracle fell short as the recovery was not instant. Nevertheless as a father, Midas' joy for his daughter is unparalleled now that cure was within reach.

He would scavenge every piece of gold on the surface of the Earth if Marygold's leg were the stakes on the scale.

"You should have not come here alone, Marygold." Midas reprimanded the young lady as he positioned her cane in a standing position against the nearby table and kissed the child on the head as his way of greeting 'good morning'. He could never bring himself to be full stern with the mischievous child and perhaps, it was his weakness.

"I only desired to surprise you with my condition's improvement, Father. You worry too much for me but then again, it is what I love about you." Marygold cheerfully replied to soothe her father's nerves. She then, kissed her palm and tenderly cupped her father's left cheek for she did not have the ability to rise. It was her own unique way of showing affection to the father she lovedso dearly.

"Oh no, you won't flatter me with kisses young lady." Midas sternly implicated as he crossed his arms and directed a chiding glare towards the girl.

It has been second nature to Midas to imagine the worst of any situation and give it due preparation. This time however, he could not do anything once his darling daughter was harmed on her way to the kitchen. What if she fell by the stairs? What if her cane broke and she landed on her head? The possibility of Leandra being a second late in aiding her if ever the worst unfolds has also its own percentage in the infinite outcomes.

"That was why I also gathered buttercups and daffodils for you." The dainty lass mirthfully countered as she garnered the lively yellow flowers of various shades. The prime man hopelessly shook his head as he figured that acting tough on the child did no effect. These were the occasional times when Midas would curse Marygold's naivety as a blossoming lady child.

Exercising his personal laws of business, he would have to tackle the situation in another way.

"You definitely inherited your mother's guts. Darling, promise me you would never do that again. Have Leandra here assist you. You have not entirely recuperated yet and you do not want to hinder the process by rushing now would you?" Midas imparted delicately with tenderness and austerity mingling together in his voice. He bent down to his daughter's level and brushed of the stray curly locks of hair that fell as Marygold lowered her head in remorse.

"I understand, father. Forgive me." The child sincerely apologized.

"I know you meant well, mi dulce corazon. Ah, these flowers smell as sweet as your heart. Come let us go to the dining hall, child." Midas spoke as he softened the atmosphere between them. He discreetly signalled Leandra with his eyes for her to tidy the place and serve the breakfast afterwards. He may not have spoken it but the instructions were as clear as day to the insanely gifted head maiden. The graceful maid curtly nodded as she understood her master's orders.


	7. A Flower's Boon and Bane

**Good Evening Amigos! :D (Time-check : 7:33 PM, this is my earliest update yet xD)**

 **Welp, the breakfast chappy ends here. :) ALERT: FEELS INCOMING. I could honestly give Marygold a sack of marshmallows, a warm cup of Swiss chocolate milk (still with marshmallow sprinkles), a warm blanket and hugs as I wrote this. I can relate with her 1000%, the poor child but we'll fix that at the ending *winks*. xD Well anyways, here's the newest chapter fresh from the heart, ay! xD  
**

 **Please let me know what you folks think/feel about this chapter through PM and reviews. They are always given consideration, thought and appreciation trust me. ;)**

 **Lots of Love,**  
 **FluffyClutchie ^_^**

* * *

 _"Once again, Marygold felt herself encompassed by dolor as her dearest father slipped out of her hands."_

* * *

"Darling, we have visitor today. Apparently, he is a son of Greece's emperor." Midas spoke as he initiated a conversation between him and Marygold. He conducted a countdown from five as he saw Marygold's eyes widened as she processed the information. When the egg falls from her fork, she would burst like a firework for sure.

"A prince from Greece . . ." Marygold uttered at first and Midas pondered whether she did so unconsciously or not.

 _"Almost there."_ Midas chanted in his mind as the egg roll was slowly slipping from the last prong of her fork.

" I absolutely want to meet him! Are you going to work with him today? Would you please let me come? I want to ask him a plethora of things about mythology. A plethora indeed!" Marygold frantically expressed as she hurriedly chewed her food. Even a dumb block of brick could tell that she was highly excited. She was truly like a droplet of sunshine in her father's eyes as Midas lovingly gazed in regalement.

"Well both Catalan and Leandra are Greek, mi dulce corazon. " Midas reminded as he placed another serving of eggs in hopes of appeasing the girl's mirth with food. Perhaps in a way, the polio was a blessing as it pinned her excessive vibrant energy from breaking loose.

"But father, we are talking about a prince! Leandra and Catalan are very knowledgeable folks no doubt about that yet how often do we entertain a prince?! He will definitely expand my horizons like no other! Given of course, he is not like Paris of Troy." Marygold continued as she made a reference from the mythology to prove her point. Unfortunately for the lass, her father did not spare a single iota of interest on the subject nor did her remark register in his understanding.

All Midas could do was to smile as he agreed in order to keep her feelings unscathed.

"I knew you were going to say those things. Worry not, he will not come with me for today. The lad insisted that he wanted to tour the mansion first and he was eager to make acquaintance with you as well, my dear." Midas calmly replied and the smile of Marygold could practically be stretched out of her adorable cheeks. Seeing her hazel eyes dazzle with passion i one of the little joys he takes delight in every single day. She was his sole reason for living after all.

"I could sense that both Leandra and Catalan are happy that they have a fellow kin around." Marygold pointed out as she smiled at Leandra who was standing beside her, ready to be of service. The elegant maiden returned the happy gesture though she was not sure whether she was happy about 'Liber' being at the manor.

"I am sure they do too, my dear." Midas answered.

"What is the prince's name, father?" Marygold queried further as her curiosity crashed at the bedrock.

"It is quite fancy if I say so myself. The lad's name is Liber de Crasi."

"Is the man handsome, father?"

"It depend entirely on your tastes, love."

"What is his hair colour? Length?"

"His hair reaches the waist and he is raven haired."

"Eye colour?"

"It is a peculiar shade of gold to me."

"Is he young?" Marygold unexpectedly asked and it alarmed Midas' paternal senses. In their era, it was natural to marry at the age of sixteen. It was then that the brutal realization dawned upon the disturbed father that his daughter grew up at a pace that left him at a loss. What if Marygold falls for Liber and decides to have a family of her own? The thoughts were weighing on him like blocks of Arctic ices on top of his head.

 _"Calm yourself, Midas. For Pete's sake it is only a goddamn question by your dear daughter and you are fussing like a fool." Midas chided himself in his thoughts as his grip tightened on the bread knife that he currently held._

Midas took a bite of the sliced croissant in front of him and took a deep breath as he swallowed the piece.

"Mid-twenties perhaps." Midas managed to impart calmly. Marygold was confused by her father's late reply though she paid no further mind.

"What hero or god does he look like?" Marygold delved deeper as she leaned further on the table with prying eyes directed towards Midas.

"You really incorporate the mythology of the Greeks in everything now do you, little one?" Midas exasperatedly replied as he sighed. He was the opposite compliment of Marygold's liveliness by how he was well collected even at things he found sentiment in.

"It is my soul. Well, father?" Marygold answered swiftly with her passion blazing at the background.

"From the paintings in the entrance hall, I would . . . say he resembles the god 'Dionysius'." Midas suggested as he scrambled in thinking of some prominent figure in the mythology and blurted the first one that came to his mind to render a safe answer. After all, it would be in his perspective so there was no wrong answer right?

"Dionysus, father. " Marygold gently corrected as her lips pouted at her father's blissful ignorance.

"Right, forgive me about that. I cannot seem to grasp their 'exotic' names. I am sorry mi dulce corazon but your father has to take his leave." Midas abruptly begged his daughter's pardon as he briskly stood up and received the brown paper package he had Leandra prepared.

The smile vanished from the lady's expression as she tightly held her father's hand as he was about to leave. Yes it was futile and Marygold herself knew that but could it be helped? Her entire heart yearns for him and the day that she would cease competing with gold for his attention. Adults were much complex for her mind to comprehend and she always questioned why her father was blind enough not to see that he was all she needed.

"Must you always go so soon, father? Surely the company can wait for thirty more minutes?" Marygold pleaded as her wishful thinking dominated her rationality. She genuinely gazed into his piercing eyes in hopes of convincing him with her feelings.

"Everything I do is for you, mi dulce corazon. I hope you find it in your heart to be always patient with your father." Midas affectionately replied as he patted Marygold with his free hand and thereafter, began to walk away.

Marygold felt herself encompassed by dolor as her dearest father slipped out of her hands once again.


	8. You Scratch My Back, I Scratch Yours

**Good Evening Everyone! :D (Time-check: 9:45 PM, I updated early tonight ahahaha)**

 **Good Lord, I hate to admit this but I feel like inspiration is deserting me all of the sudden these past few days, ugh! I keep on reading and reading more fanfics in order to revive the spirit to write and luckily enough, I was able to fill a 1000-word chapter. xD Please bear with me and my existential crises. _ .**

 **I kind off missed Hera and all so I added bits of her into the new chappy. She is the narrator after all. xD**

 **Please let me know what you guys think/feel through PM or reviews. They are always given thought, consideration and appreciation! :DD Please enjoy!**

 **Lots of love,**  
 **FluffyClutchie :DD**

* * *

 _"You best proceed with cautious, Dionysus. Women's nails dig deep. You might end up with a scar."_

* * *

"My lady, is something the matter?" Leandra affectionately queried as she sensed the melancholy that emanated from Marygold. It has always been this way for the young lady. She would only be cheerful in the presence of her father in order to please him and to lessen his worries about her. She detested her polio for it prevented her and Midas from doing things that a father and daughter usually did. Moreover, he had to work tediously in order to sustain her special needs.

 _"All I ever wanted was for him to spend more time with me." Leandra reminisced the words of her mistress and a wistful smile emerged on her lips. She had heard it from Mary as well and countless dames throughout time. Who knew that in those words confined profound feelings of frustration, vengeance, resentment, longing and woe that were mercilessly silenced by love. Ah yes, what the heart would not give to be with its beloved? What would it not endure?_

 _"All I ever wanted was for him to spend more time with me." Leandra echoed in her mind and this time, her heart fell as she visualized a long haired brunette with rueful emerald eyes saying those words._

 _How did I know she thought of that you ask?_

 _Leandra was gazing at the sky through the fenestella near her._

 _She was staring at the cerulean kingdom above her._

 _She was looking at me._

"Perhaps, I will never get used to it. Oh well, I would like to have my bath before our prince awakens." Marygold exasperatedly claimed as she folded the table napkin that rested on her lap.

"Certainly, my lady." Leandra replied as she was snapped from her musings and began to attend the needs of her young mistress.

* * *

"Silenus, you must go back to Greece." Dionysus firmly ordered as he buttoned up his suit. They had just finished doing their morning routine in the guest room they had been so generously offered to stay in. As much as he wanted his close friend and mentor by his side, his clumsy nature cannot be expelled. Silenus is bound to give him another trouble and it imperils his mission on the mansion.

"All right but first you will tell me why you are here. This is not your kind of folk." Silenus replied with his usual go with the flow attitude. He was never the one to question authority but his intrigue was unquenched by the flat answers that his student constantly gave him.

"Midas became the queen's new pet and I was tasked to give him a favour. I would like to do this on my own and if it offends you, my good sir,then I would apologize." Dionysus politely replied as he did not want to trigger more curiosity from the man.

"A'ight! Of course it was bound to be Her Majesty. I somehow predicted that. She has this roundabout way of feeding wisdom to foolish mortals." The playful satyr replied as he cackled. He had always found the Olympians as a humorous bunch. To him, the royal pantheon was the home of both fools and smart arses and that was what made it always lively.

"That is why I find our queen most amusing and this time, I am also taking a part of her wondrous stage play." Dionysus passionately exclaimed as he stepped on the edge of the low lying table and acted a theatrical pose. He straightened his silky ravened hair and started waltzing around the room. Any mortal in their right mind might have delivered Dionysus straight into a sanatorium in the mountains but as bizarre as it might sound, he is a perfectly normal deity only with an overwhelming amount of surprise elements.

"I thought you detested it whenever someone pulled your strings." Silenus rhetorically taunted as he snickered at his student. Dionysus grinned wildly as he boisterously laughed at the immaturity of his past self.

"I said that centuries ago, Silenus. The thing is, I was a fool back then and I still am but I have learned! I am a smarter fool this time around. If there is anything that is burned at the back of my mind, it would be that we are all just using each other all along. It is inevitable for we were made with the necessity of diversity. You just have to be smart when dealing with mortals and immortals to know if they are worthy enough to use you and to be of use in return. Just imagine the Lady Queen in all her glorious splendour with tremendous power lying at the command of her fingertips, Silenus. Imagine the hundred fold return of her favour! If I scratch the back of my mother, she would scratch mine if I ever need it. How pleasurable indeed would her delicate fingers be!" Dionysus professed with his emotions bursting like chains of dynamite lit into flaming explosions. The youthful god could only be this open with his teacher as he felt that Silenus offered no malicious judgement upon his thoughts.

And in turn, Silenus was also deadly blunt with the Olympian.

"You treat your mother like she is a commodity. It is almost like you view just as much Midas appreciates his gold reservoirs." Silenus retorted as he stood from his seat and waited for the response of his witty child.

Dionysus' gaze sharpened and fell into silence as he instantly regretted all of his outbursts. It truly sounded like he was doting on his mother's graces like a parasite but he never meant for it to be that way. Reality may be that cruel but his love toward his mother was true. Perhaps it was the calmest thing that he had ever felt in his container of untamed swirling emotions that he occasionally called his heart.

"You best proceed with cautious, Dionysus. Women's nails dig deep. You might end up with a scar." Silenus warily advised as he departed. The distinct sound of hooves gradually disappeared as the breeze entered from the window he left open.

"I'll keep that interesting allegory in mind." Dionysus uttered to himself. He figuratively casted a new mask into his face as his masquerade with the colourful people of Midas' palace was about to begin.


	9. Jealousy and Charms

**Good Evening Everyone! :D (Time-check: 10:13 PM :D)**

 **I know that I've been posting a lot of hanging chapters with the 1000-word policy of mine and for that, please forgive me. x(. I decided to reveal who Catalan really is though katarinaA123 guessed it right, hahaha! Let me give you a virtual cookie for that. :) I guess all that's left is Leandra. Take a guess perhaps? ^_^**

 **To ponystoriesandothers, I can't really thank you enough and inhae for all your wonderful reviews. TT^TT Thank you guys so much for all the support. :)))**

 **Please let me know what you guys think/feel through Reviews or PM. They are always given thought, consideration and appreciation. I will definitely update within 2 days. :) This is a completely severed chapter I'm afraid. xD**

 **Lots of Love,**  
 **FluffyClutchie :))**

 **. .**

. .

. .

* * *

 _"Eros must have shot him with another arrow for Apollo found him in love once more with another mortal. "_

* * *

After all the pleasantries have been dealt with and with Liber having his stomach filled with a hearty breakfast, Catalan escorted the young prince to the manor's drawing room where its mistress awaited. Catalan kept his arms folded the entire way as he considered it a nuisance to serve his brother. If it weren't for the orders of Midas, he wouldn't do such a thing. In another angle, he wouldn't be obeying the man if he did not hold special feelings of affection for his daughter.

Yes that is right. Eros must have shot him with another arrow for Apollo found him in love once more with another mortal. Things have gone wrong in the past for he revealed himself wholly to Daphne. The poor girl had the misfortune of fearing the god terribly enough to be transformed into a tree in order to escape from the yearning god.

Perhaps if he would blend into the mortal life and would be viewed as a human, Marygold may find the heart to accept him one day.

And perhaps when that day finally comes, he wouldn't be feared.

"We are here, Lord Crasi." Catalan nonchalantly informed as Liber straightened out his purple suit and cleared his throat. Irritated as Liber eyed the door for him to open, Catalan reluctantly twisted the knob in order for Liber to enter. Honestly, now. The little devil would do anything to get under his sibling's skin.

 _I honestly hope I wouldn't need to step in order to discipline them._

Liber was greeted by surprise as he saw an alluring young woman clad in lilac likened to the flower name bestowed upon her at birth. The flowing nature of her gown emphasized her beautiful structure though it was a pity that she had to lean on an ebony cane on both hands. Her handmaiden, Leandra, faithfully stood by her side as she held onto the wheelchair of her mistress. Without a doubt, the youthful beauty in front of him had to be the daughter of Midas, the proud heiress of all his riches. His attention was captivated completely by the graceful aura that Marygold exuded. The lass' foamy stygian black curls bounced with every little movement and it was nothing less of an adorable feature as it fitted well with her golden spectacles.

It somehow baffled Liber that Midas contrarily described her as an enthusiastic and high spirited child. She seemed so mature and refined a first glance but perhaps, it was only Midas who thought of that. It would definitely delight him to know the lady for himself. He could wonder what sort of face would Marygold bare before him.

"You are more beautiful in person, my lady." Liber heartily complimented as he bowed. He would have loved to implant a kiss on her delicate hand but her condition has prevented the possibility.

"My warmest thank you, sir." Marygold replied as she performed a half curtsy in respect for the prince of Greece. Silence made its debut as they eyes met and smiles formed on their lips. That exact moment felt surreal to Marygold as she felt a godly ambience from Liber. For once in her entire life, her father was right in his reference to the myths. If Dionysius were to descend, he would be embodied perfectly by Liber.

 _Unbeknownst to her, she was meeting the god himself._

"Shall we now tour the mansion?" Catalan suggested as jealousy crept into his mind. Seeing how Marygold was fazed by the handsome features of his stepbrother was completely unacceptable to him. He was almost tempted to release his prowess in order to gain an equal stand but he was halted by his rational thinking.

"Perhaps, there is no more need. I would rather spend the day with such a beautiful maiden." Liber politely declined the offer as he found the target of his objective. To whom would he learn more of Midas than the people who had been with him for the longest time? Somehow, he was glad that he mentioned that he would like to tour the mansion. It saved him the boredom of accompanying Midas into his company and watch his fake self as he interacted with people, all ensnared by his flair and deceitful promises.

"This room is rather dull to hold a conference with his royal highness. Would you like to have our chat in our rose garden, my lord?" Marygold offered as she stepped closer towards Liber. The young lord couldn't agree more with the young lady's statement as beautiful scenery would befit her more. Moreover, as a deity of the Earth, he revels more in the greeneries rather than the confined drab spaces.

"I would love to indulge in your offer, my lady." Liber happily obliged as he excused himself and walked past her. This surprised Marygold and much more Leandra as he took the handles of her wheelchair from her grasp. A vein throbbed at Catalan's forehead as he watched the antics pulled by the unpredictable bastard.

"Your father spoke of your condition and unfortunately, walking required tedious effort even as you recuperate. Please allow me to take you there, my lady." Liber extended his aid sincerely as he smiled at the dame.

"Please, I-" Marygold attempted to protest but Liber immediately produced a Marigold flower from his violaceous tuxedo and gave it to the startled lady. What kind of Earth god would he be if he could not procure exquisite flowers? Perhaps, Liber thought, this gesture of him would soften the formal tension between them and Marygold would finally let him assist her.

"I must highly insist. " Liber pressed further as he left Marygold with no choice but to oblige.

"I offer you my deep gratitude then, my kind lord." Marygold cordially responded as heat rose up to her cheeks.


	10. Refreshments and Flowers

**Good Evening Everyone! :D (Time-check - 9:24 PM :D)**

 **As I've promised, an update within 2 days! :D The convo finally starts between Liber and Marygold. It's chopped off again as it reached the 1000 Rule but updating would not be a problem rest assured. I would be able to update frequently as my schooling would still be by August. (yay!)**

 **I definitely did my homework on this one about Spain. I hope you guys would like this chapter. :D Please let me know what you guys think/feel through Reviews or PM. They are always given thought, consideration and appreciation. :D**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **FluffyClutchie :DDDD**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _"The flower Marigold in the language of the flowers connotes grief."_

* * *

"For this morning's refreshments, we offer the finest Menta Poleo, genuinely imported from the docks of Granada and to partner it, we have Butter Croissants drizzled with honey fresh from the manor's ovens. " Catalan eloquently apprised as he gracefully poured the tea, one by one, for the nobilities. Leandra's eyes sparkled with glee as she admired the passion that Catalan showed towards household work. She could not be any more proud of her discovered talent.

"You would make a fine butler, Catalan." Marygold complimented as she began to see a side of Catalan that was entirely new to her. She did not know of her healer's hidden allure for he seemed to be socially awkward like her in a way. He always wore an aura of resilient sorrow which appealed to her and seeing the sudden warm and gentle nature that he bared to them intrigued her even more.

Meanwhile, Catalan's heart was flattered by his lady's remark as he cherished it in his heart.

"I would have to agree with that." Liber snarkily agreed as he directed a sly grin towards his step brother. Catalan could barely keep his smile intact as he uses every fiber of constraint to prevent himself from wringing Liber's neck.

"The two of you may rest and retire for now. You've all done well." Marygold gently dismissed her servants as she smiled at them. Ah yes, her smiles were what made Catalan's day. It was a beacon of sunshine to his longing heart.

"As you wish, my lady." Leandra responded and the two took their leave. Liber was quite pleased with the current situation as he gained the comfort of privacy. He could gather the information that was he ordered to know with less effort.

"You have a comely home, my lady. The paintings and the sculptures in your reception characterized my home land's mythology picturesquely. I never knew that Spanish people also took pleasure in exploring our folklores." Liber amusingly remarked as he initiated a conversation between him and Marygold. He took a sip from his teacup as he reveled in the fresh scent of roses and of the Earth around him.

"It is a delight to know that they were appealing to you, my lord. I am highly engrossed with them. Unfortunately, my father is not interested in the myths as much as I do." Marygold replied as she shrugged helplessly for her father's blissful ignorance towards the beauty that each Greek myth contained.

"One more thing, please call me Marygold, my lord. I am not at all used in being addressed so eloquently by a person higher than my social class. " Marygold insisted as being cooped up like a hermit in her own home, the only occasion in where she could interact to other guests was her annual birthday celebration. Nevertheless, it somehow crippled and limited her social skills.

"Then please take the liberty of calling me, Liber. Marygold, what seems to be bothering you? You seem so tense." Liber softly replied as he could not help but to notice the shyness of the girl towards him.

"I honestly feel nervous. I-I've never exchanged pleasantries with any nobility before. Forgive me for being awkward." Marygold unconsciously stuttered as she fidgeted with her fingers under the table cloth.

"My, you honestly inherited your father's straight to the point trait. I like that of you." Liber commented and Marygold stifled a smile because the statement's irony.

"Is that so? My father claims I have inherited mostly my mother's guts." Marygold contrasted as she twisted the ends of her hair. After recalling the paintings of her late mother, the resemblance between them is spectacularly uncanny. Marygold was a perfect reborn of a youthful Mary and even Leandra would attest to it.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her." Liber secretly probed as he knew that she had passed on. Knowing her cause of death however, would bring him a piece of the Midas' puzzle. Feelings of unease came to him as he it was not his nature to dredge into anyone's past. No matter how pleasant or dreadful one's past was, it would always be reminisced with woe.

Unfortunately orders are orders.

"I am afraid I have ascended to her role at birth. She died during labor." Marygold replied with a smile yet her voice was clearly stained with bleakness. The strength that Liber saw in the lady was unlike any other. She continued living her life as she carried the burden of her mother's absence. Nevertheless, she did not let it drag her down into the pits of hopelessness. The smile that she showed certainly proved it.

"Forgive me for having you reminisced, sweet Marygold. You are fortunate that your father is still with you." Liber sincerely apologized.

"I truly am." Marygold answered as the wistful smile in her face remained the same. This poked the curiosity of Liber even further and it was getting more often eversince he lodged into the manor.

"You seem to be sad, little flower?" Liber queried as he expected her to be a little more buoyant when speaking about her precious father as he would have had with her.

"The flower Marigold in the language of the flowers connotes grief. Perhaps, it is natural given that I am named according to it." Marygold countered as she deflected from his question and gazed into the flower that he gave her earlier.

Liber realized that being aggressive in his fact finding by this point would only make the young lady more evasive of him. He was surly mistaken to think that he needed to pour less effort even with her guardians at bay. Her shyness along with her wits was a formidable combination against people who wished to know more like himself. He would expect nothing less from a maiden reared by an _insanely gifted head maid_. The girl is truly blessed by the gods. Once she finds the confidence to get rid of her reticence, she would become a stronger force to be reckoned with.

"Your father told me that your cheerfulness parred with the sunflower's delight when the sun shines upon them."

The icy wind of March swayed through them as with it, the clouds overwrote the sun.

"And just like the sunflowers, they only cheer for joy when the sun is there."


	11. Meaningful Words

**Good Afternoon Everyone! :D (Time-check - 12:46 PM :D)**

 **I was suppose to update yesterday but my internet crashed. xD Anyways, the conversation between Liber and Marygold continues! :D This is a very sentimental chapter for Marygold. I honestly wrote particularly to convey her feelings. You guys know that sudden burst of inspiration triggered by some sort of situation or words right? xD Well that was exactly what happened here.**

 **Please let me know what you guys think/feel through Reviews or PM. They are always given thought, consideration and appreciation. Enjoy this chappy :D**

 **Lots of Love,  
** **FluffyClutchie :D**

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _"Thank you, Liber. Somehow, your words meant a lot to me."_

* * *

"Oh my, forgive my cynicism. I did not mean to offensively oppose you." Marygold hurriedly apologized as she regretted the words that slipped out of her lips. She was afraid that she might have given an unpleasant impression of her father towards the prince. She mentally slapped herself for the disgrace.

"Pay no mind as it amuses me. For a child, you harbour great depth and insight." Liber assured and it sent another blush into the lady's cheeks. His charisma appealed to her and it highly confused her as it was a first to her.

"Do you love your father, Marygold?" Liber inquired and Marygold spared not a single second in responding. She beamed a smile so bright his eyes widened in shock. A droplet of sunshine indeed, he thought.

"Truly! He is all I have. He is the best father any child could have. He is protective of me and always makes sure that I have all that I need. Whenever we bond, it brings so much joy into my heart as I felt like a princess in his fostering arms. It is just that . . . " Marygold replied gleefully as she remembered all the fond memories she and Midas shared together.

"Forgive me, sweet flower, but my curiosity was piqued. You seemed to be plagued with grief when we first spoke of your father. May I ask why?" The gentle prince asked as Marygold was impressed by how observant he was. She felt like she was pierced as he had seen through the façade she tried so hard to sustain.

"I only desired that he would spend more time with me, nothing more. He is the sun and I am the sunflower. The day would truly be more beautiful when the clouds are away. In that way, the sunflowers can bask in all the sunlight." Marygold imparted yearnfully as she gazed into the vast blue domain above them. She found herself wishing once more into the sky, believing that someone above them was listening.

The sanctity of the scene before him compelled Liber to assuage the maiden's troubled heart.

"Noble wishes are granted in ways that sometimes humans cannot discern. Worry not, Marygold. It is only a matter of time before you could enjoy your father's company to your heart's content." Liber guaranteed with such confidence that it moved Marygold enough to believe in the familiar stranger's words.

"Thank you, Liber. Somehow, your words meant a lot to me."

* * *

"What about you? What are your parents like?" This time, the tables have turned and Marygold began to ask questions about him. The playful god naturally allowed her as he had his share of information. He was only returning her the favour.

After all, there was nothing more to learn from Marygold as her knowledge was limited. Midas indeed, still thinks of Marygold as a child for him to reveal a delicate past to her. The way Marygold spoke of him and her innate candor made it clear enough for him

He gave out an exasperated sigh. Being cautious on a subtle matter could be tiresome even for a god. He decided to amuse himself by answering Marygold's questions.

"Though my father held a post filled with responsibility, he always found time for family and folly for that matter. We would parade the agoras in Greece in full incognito for the mere thrill of it. It is also his way of being 'one' with his people though he takes a beggar's class whenever he does." Liber answered as he tried to be discreet about the true nature of his family without telling lies.

"Your father must be youthful in disposition despite of age to be doing things like that. On the contrary though, my father is old both in body and soul." Marygold replied as she softly chortled. She could not imagine her father doing such childish acts and trying to do so tickles her humour bone.

"That is true as I have spoken with Midas yesterday. My father is not always about merrymaking and all though. He may be a jolly fellow but he is well feared just as he is revered. He is a formidable and true emperor of Greece." Liber explained further with Zeus in mind. He wouldn't want to give a false impression on his father lest he wished for his lightning to rain down on them.

"Are there times when you miss your father given how busy he is?" Marygold inquisitively queried. Somehow, she realized that they were alike in a way and the reason why she became comfortable with him was because he could relate to her.

"Inevitably there are times but my business affairs made me a frequent person in his pantheon." Liber replied as he wanted to acquire the girls' trust by letting her find a companion in him yet her reaction stunned him. Her eyes suddenly widened as if she saw the ghost of her deceased mother.

Little did he know that countless ideas surged through Marygold as they were triggered by what he said.

. .

 _Perhaps if I show more interest in the world of enterprise, it would bring me closer to my father._

 _Would we finally have more time together?_

 _Would I finally be worthy enough of his full attention?_

 _I do not even know anything about commerce and even more about the outside world but If there is a will, there is_ _ **always**_ _a way._

 _I could always learn. My legs won't be a hindrance. I will exhaust all of my resources if needed._

 _It is time to cease wishing for the time to act has come._

 _It might be desperate of me to do so but if that is the only way I can be closer to my father._

 _Then so be it._


	12. To Lady Hera and Lady Mary

**Good Evening Everyone! :D (Time-check - 10:21 PM :) )**

 **Here's the part of the conversation where the topic ricochets to their mothers. I felt like Liber could use a bit of wisdom from Marygold in this chapter, teehee. The next chapter would be the end of their conversation as Marygold departs but she would provide a great clue for Liber in order to unravel Midas's dark secret past. It's time to fasten up your seatbelts dear readers as the next chapters would lead to the much awaited climax, the rebirth of the golden touch. ^_^**

 **P.S. - As I have been into Spain, I applied what I've learned there about their lifestyle when I was there in this chapter. :) It is quite new that they actually have their lunches past noon so I hope everyone wouldn't be surprised or confused for that matter. :)**

 **Please let me know what you guys think or feel through Review and PM. They are always given thought, consideration and appreciation. ^_^**

 **Lots of Love,**  
 **FluffyClutchie :D**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _"I propose a toast for our mothers."_

* * *

"Marygold?" Liber called out as Marygold suddenly halted as if entranced by an illusion. Her golden eyes reflected the seething desire within.

"Marygold?" Liber beckoned once more and this time, he flicked a finger in front of her to snap her out of her thoughts. This startled the young lady to return back as she blinked furiously and looked at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"Are you all right? You seem quite dazed there." Liber worriedly asked as she seemed to be upset with what he did.

"My apologies, I did not mean to drift off, how rude of me! How can I even explain myself?" Marygold swiftly pleaded as she lowered her head in embarrassment. Out of all the moments, inspiration chose an untimely hour at coming.

"No, please calm down. It is quite cute whenever you do. " Liber soothingly replied as he patted the young girl's head. Her cheeks turned rose hued once more as the simple gesture made her happy. He seemed to appreciate ever aspect of her and for the first time in her life, a man from beyond the gates of her manor managed to make her feel special.

The two found themselves chuckling at the situation and an awkward silence followed after.

 _"My lady, may I approach?" A feminine voice spoke as it whisked my attention at the obsidian. It was about time that she come. I am truly famished as I closely followed the significant events going on inside the manor. Watching Dionysius and Marygold provided me a handful of entertainment but that would have to wait for now._

 _"Yes, you may. What have you brought me, Iris?" I replied accordingly as propped myself up in my comfortable throne._

 _"It is time for your light meals, my grace. I have brought nectar and ambrosia for you to delight in." She informatively responded as she carried her tray of goods by my side. I, on the other hand, am slightly confused. Iris would usually come by this hour to escort me to the dining hall in where I would eat a **heavier** meal._

 _"If I am mistaken, it is noon." I sarcastically remarked as I was a bit disappointed. I am hungry after all._

 _"I commend your sharp sense of time my lady. I am afraid you ordered that your schedule followed a Spanish routine. Therefore, lunch is moved between the hours of two and three in the afternoon. I could change it If you desire?" Iris courteously replied with the fear of being mistaken herself. Upon her answer have I realized that I requested such a thing after Dionysius' descent. How could I have forgotten?_

 _"That is peculiarly interesting. My order remains the same." I replied to conclude our conversation as my attention was caught._

"What about your mother? What is she like?" Marygold opened a new topic to break the ice. The ambrosia almost fell out of my hand as I was shocked to hear the question. My entire focus shifted to Dionysius on how he would reply. Anyone who had come across the mythology would know that Semele's death was my doing. Would his answer be true to feelings? The thought certainly made my heart throb in anticipation yet I retained my composure in the presence of my handmaiden.

"Just like you, my true mother died before I had a memory in this world. The current 'empress' however, loved me like I was her own child." Liber answered as his voice varied from casual to serious.

 _My heart twitched at his last sentence._

"Your stepmother must be so kind. You are fortunate, Liber for not many stepmothers are compassionate to their stepchildren." Marygold inferred and after a long time, I saw a genuine smile flashing from his serene expression.

"Perhaps just this time, yes she is." He willingly admitted and I found myself torn between opposing what he said and appreciating ever last word. Everyone knows that the Queen of Olympus is vastly known for her bloody vengeance and her rule of iron fist.

"Do you not always?" The innocent girl probed as she was shocked. Perhaps if only her mother was alive, she would not let a day pass without saying those three endearing words.

"I am not exactly ornate with my feelings, most especially towards family." Liber divulged and his widened in confusion. He was known as someone who could play even with his own emotions. For him to be so honest in a conversation left him personally at a loss.

"Perhaps my lord, you should while you still have the chance. I never had the opportunity to express my love to my late mother." Marygold mildly prodded as she comfortingly squeezed his free hand laying on the table. I sent a fragrant breeze to pass by them and it managed to calm the brief perplexity that came over my dear son. A smile formed upon my lips as Liber rested his other hand above Marygold's hand in order to return her feelings.

"I shall take your advice then, sweet flower. As for your mother, may she rest in peace. I am sure your feelings have reached her." Liber comfortingly insured as he closed his eyes to pay the deceased his respect.

"I do pray. May she rest in peace." Marygold joined in as she took her hand back and clasped them together to offer a short prayer.

"I propose a toast for our mothers." Liber instituted as he slightly raised his teacup.

"To our mothers." Marygold acknowledged and the sound of bells echoed throughout the nature.


	13. Guns and Roses

**Good Afternoom Everyone! :D (Time-check - 2:12 PM :D)**

 **Today, I would finally reveal who Leandra is. :) Of course, you have already met her in my previous story (if you've read it but please do :D) as a charming sweet lady but she is a total sweet badass now. xD I totally can't wait for everyone's reaction to his, teehee! I had fun researching about guns to suit the era and Mey-rin from Black Butler had been an inspiration. Oops, I might be saying too much welp. xD**

 **You guys might be wondering why Marygold would take a nap before lunch in this chapter. Since Spaniards take their lunch by 2 - 3 hours past noon, we Filipinos actually sleep after taking lunch at noon so it's a double reference. xD**

 **Lastly, today is a special day so just this time, it's a 1500-word chapter. xD**

 **Please let me know what you guys think/feel through Reviews and PM. They are always given thought, consideration and appreciation! ;)**

 **Lots of Love,**  
 **FluffyClutchie ^^**

. .

. .

. .

* * *

As the chariots of sun god Apollo flew directly above their head without the frivolous god in it, the trees in the garden were a blessing for giving them the comfort of shade. The trees surrounding the rose garden however, failed to block a certain lady's view of them and Liber felt a keen eye focused solely on them.

"If I may ask, Leandra, your head maid, how many years has she been here?" Liber inquisited and the subject of his query made presence known even more even if she was merely observing from some rendezvous in the manor.

"Leandra was my mother's handmaiden since she was eighteen until the present so she had served us for twenty two years and counting." Marygold confirmed and she wondered what sort of interest might the young man had from her handmaiden.

Her answer might be terse but it was purer than a silver lining for Liber. He bit his lips from trembling as he briskly stood up to approach a tall bush of red roses. He wouldn't want to destroy his 'golden prince' imprint on her by showing a contorted face of ecstasy.

All this time, the answers he sought for were in the last person he expected. She would definitely know Midas better than himself. How could he have not predicted it from the start? The satisfaction of uncovering the treasure's key threw him in elated rapture. Everything was truly worth his time as it satisfied him with an enthralling kind of pleasure rather than that of the usual eroticism.

Liber thought to himself, the curtain will soon drop on the Queen's wondrous stage play.

"How precious is she to you, my sweet little red rose?" Liber inquired further as he mustered all the gentleness he could. He has to hold back his madness or it would complicate things.

"She has been family to us and my father trusts her completely. In all honesty, she is like a mother to me and the feeling of incompleteness never comes to me because of her." Marygold wholeheartedly expressed. They might share a relationship between mistress and her primary maiden but their bond can be likened to that of mother and daughter's. The feelings they have were mutual and rarer than a blue moon. It was a bond the she held dearly to her heart.

"I see. We might be more alike than we may seem." Liber replied with a seemingly sincere smile as he turned back to Marygold with a rose bared of thorns and his other hand hidden by his back. It was the only thing he could offer as parting gift as a couple of imminent auras were now only a few feet away from him.

"Pardon me for the intrusion, my lord but my lady, it is time for your siesta." Leandra politely obtruded as she came with a glaring Catalan behind her. Marygold flinched the moment she saw Catalan as he seemed to be in a much fouler mood than usual.

Meanwhile, Liber could almost laugh by how Leandra was ironically smilling when she was tearing him apart in her mind. Marygold may not sense it but for Liber to radiate such an ecstatic aura was parlous. Nothing could stop the embodiment of frenzy once he unleashes himself.

Their conversation cannot be extended any further, it must be stopped.

"May I refuse just for this day?" Marygold appealed as she wanted to hear more from the amusing prince, oblivious to the gravity of the situation.

"I am afraid a growing lady needs all the afternoon rest she can get in order to blossom in grace." Leandra sternly replied as her smile flattened in grim. This sent shivers throughout the adolescent's spine as she was denied any other option but to obey.

"I am so sorry Liber but I think my lovely maiden won't let me skip the matter. It was a true pleasure conversing with you." Marygold ruefully conveyed as she stood up with the aid of her cane and Catalan drew her wheelchair closer so that she wouldn't have to walk.

"The pleasure was all mine, Marygold. May you have a nice long rest." Liber responded with a sympathetic expression on his face.

"My lady, please allow Catalan to escort you to your quarters. I shall follow shortly after tidying things back in order." Leandra softly imparted as she gently cupped the girl's cheeks with her slender hands to reassure her.

"Forgive me, my lady but I must take your spectacles off so that it may not hinder your sleep." Leandra imparted and the young mistress trustingly obliged as her vision became blurred at its removal.

"Let us go now, Catalan." Marygold instructed and Leandra waited until they were out of earshot before tending to some unfinished business.

As if on cue, the cold winds blew their way and the movement of the clouds became swift. These are only some of the signs that a powerful deity is displeased.

"The eyes of a deity morph into a golden chroma when they demonstrate their power. Yours however, were already golden when you were born which always made it difficult to identify whether you were showing off your prowess or not." Leandra disclosed in cold monotony as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Any threat may it be potential or actual cannot be tolerated and therefore as the head maid of this mansion, I must expel you." Leandra fiercely professed as she opened her eyes and promptly slid out a wheel lock pistol from the breast part of her kirtle. She had it with her always ever since she had requested it from the god of forgery. It is without a doubt convenient for protection purposes and situations in where she could not manifest her true power.

Liber however was not daunted at the slightest even with a gun pointed at his head. He grinned slyly as he showed her the hand he hid in his back. The hand was terribly splintered by several thorns from plucking out a rose.

He removed them all, slow and steady as she watched his human blood dropped to the ground.

"That is true and something only a god or a goddess would know. By the way, dear head maid, you are one to talk when it is your eyes that are unnaturally golden as of this moment. I believe they were of magnificent cobalt blue just a little while ago." Liber revved provocatively and Leandra's expression turned deadpan as she unlocked the pistol's security.

"I am warning you, Dionysius." Leandra intimidatingly imparted as her gaze sharpened at him. Liber could not prevent himself from chuckling as she did not refer to him with an alias. The direness of the threat was quadrupled as she called him by his real name.

"Forgive me for my words, my lady but I do not wish for violence. I am here for one thing alone and it is absolutely not to destroy this family." Dionysius waned with his taunting laughs as he licked the blood from his wounds like an abused dog.

"My fingers are tempted to twitch right now." Leandra implied and Liber quickly stretched out his hand as inserted his index finger at the gun's mouth.

"I'd wager this. If you provide me with the answers I need, I would leave by midnight this very day. I pledge by the River Styx. "Liber proposed and Leandra disdainfully yanked her gun only to sit down and surprisingly pointed the deadly thing back at him once more.

"And why should I abide by your wager?" She skeptically retorted which made Liber exhaled sharply by her response.

"I would honestly like to tell you that right now but confidentiality is my utmost priority. It is matters involving the Queen after all. I swore by the Styx already, perhaps I could gain a little more faith from you, my lady?" Liber pleaded like a harmless sheep as he purposely told a half truth.

It took a while but Leandra returned her gun from its place as she saw his point. Bullets are so invaluable to waste anyways and she knows the queen better than anyone. It is not in her nature to punish families who are not guilty of impiety.

"Who would have thought that you were under servitude for twenty two years? I applaud your dexterity for the task and your acting skills for that matter. You made me stand in ovation, truly you did." Liber imparted and his wild laughter reverberated throughout the garden. The man was clearly testing the limits of her patience. She was not entirely sure whether it was a compliment or an insult but she held onto her gun to show her irritation.

"Can we proceed now to hasten your departure?" Leandra exasperatedly implied and Liber began to desist with his obnoxiousness.

"By all means, of course! But before that, let me offer a tribute to you." Liber delivered as he cleared his throat. He was feeling the same adrenaline he experienced at the guest room with Silenus.

"Pity it is that no stories of you were ever written and therefore, the exquisiteness of your nature remained concealed as eternities passed. Mortals revere you as a gentle deity of household or some blessed by rich imaginations adore you as a goddess of potent power waiting to be unweaved but differentiate them from me, oh beauteous goddess!" Liber professed as he prostrated himself before the fearsome goddess before him. He could not move on from the fact that she had played her part so well nobody else could have done it.

"I always honoured you as both and now I am kneeling before you. All hail, Olympus! All hail, Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth! "


	14. Affections

**Good Afternoon Everyone! :D (Time-check - 2:53 PM :) )**

 **From now own, I'll increase the word cap to 1,500 as a way of celebrating my victory against the scholarship exams. XD (Yes, because every exam is a bloody war.) My life is finally gaining some upper thrust and I'm just so happy at the moment.**

 **ALERT: Mix feelings of joy and sadness here. I had a difficulty in conveying feels here because I AM GODDAMN HAPPY. XD Though I hope you guys may still like the chapter. *crosses fingers***

 **Welp, I am not called FluffyClutchie for no reason! ;) This is a fluff chapter exploring the relationship of Leandra and Marygold.**

 **The time is already 1:00 PM in this chapter. By 12 midnight because Dionysius pledged by the oh so deadly River Styx, he would have to confront Midas and grant him any wish he desired. (though we all know what's he's going to ask for. xD) The countdown starts now! ;)**

 **Please let me know what you guys think/feel through Reviews and PM. They are always given thought, consideration and appreciation! :D**

 **LOTS OF HAPPY LOVE,**  
 **FluffyClutchie :DDD**  
 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _When she heard the cries of Marygold however, and remembered the negligence she underwent through childhood, she lost the heart to leave._

* * *

"Very well, thank you for the exaltation. I shall go now." Leandra spoke as she plainly stood up and walked away. Liber's jaw dropped by the sudden act. She agreed to cooperate with him now did she not? He was stunned by the sudden change of mind as he ran to grasp her shoulder to prevent her from leaving.

Just before Liber's hand could have landed on her shoulder, Leandra forcefully breathed green fire towards her perfidious nephew. Since its uses were unknown to him, he dropped to the ground in panic and rolled in order to extinguish the verdant flames. The elegant maid felt invigorated as it had been a long time since she drew out flames with so much power. It would have been so much better if they weren't emerald healing flames but it cannot be helped.

Damaging the manor would be against her principles as an insanely gifted head maid.

Liber's counterpoise however, made up for everything as she was given something to laugh about for a long time. It was truly and most definitely a figurative and literal _burn._

"I have to briefly attend to her mistress and prepare lunch. It's half past noon. I'd meet you half past one sharp in the same drawing room where you met Lady Marygold." Leandra casually reasoned as she giggled quietly and began to walk towards the garden's arch entrance.

"H-hold on! The flame in my hand won't go out!" Liber exclaimed as he was able to get rid of the fire off his body with the exception of his injured hand.

"Don't be such a wuss, they don't actually burn don't they?" Leandra countered and a loud 'bang' accompanied as she forcefully closed the door.

Looking at his hand, Liber saw that the flames were slowly subsiding and sting of his wounds gradually disappeared with it. Liber exhaled sharply as he cleared of the sweat from his forehead. He let himself fall back on the smooth grass and smiled.

"Well played goddess, well played." He affirmed as he laughed at his own idiocy.

* * *

After laughing until her insides ached, Leandra made her way towards the room of her mistress. She did say that she would follow shortly but she a too much fun on the way it seemed. She might be asleep at this time but she is a maid of her word. A brief yet thorough check on her mistress would do and she would go on to prepare lunch. As soon as she reached the room, she composed herself and cleared her throat. She delicately knocked on the mahogany door and Catalan opened it for her with a troubled expression on his face.

"Ah, you're finally here!" Marygold cheerfully spoke as she beamed a smile upon her. She would have wanted to greet her with a hug but her legs just wouldn't let her yet. Leandra beamed a smile back as she opened a telepathic path towards the man at her side.

 _"Apollo, why in Tartarus is she not sleeping yet?" Leandra inquired intimidatingly with a smile still etched on her face as she was facing Marygold. The personification of Truth swallowed deeply by the questions as he kept his hands on his pocket._

 _"My apologies, Aunt Hestia, but she has a very interesting desire." Catalan replied and Leandra sighed. Of course he would not be able to resist the charms of his heart's holder._

"Leandra, I want to learn everything about business. It won't let me sleep!" Marygold claimed determinedly as her eyes burned bright with passion. Fires like that are always difficult to douse and it made her worry about the things her mistress can possibly do.

Moreover, there's the harm that will surely come in her way is another to consider.

"My lady, you cannot think logically on a sleepy head. Catalan, could you please leave the room as I would prepare the mistress for her rest. A change of wardrobe will provide more comfort." Leandra gently replied in order to stop Marygold in her mindtrack. Catalan gladly took the order and retreated silently.

"Do I really have to sleep? Lunch is always right around the corner." Marygold argued as Leandra unfastened the buttons and knots of her gown. Her handmaiden carefully removed her jewelry, starting from the necklace up to the rings in her fingers. Marygold's face turned sour as she Leandra was serious in putting her to bed.

"Even an hour of rest rejuvenates the body greatly." Leandra informed as she dressed Marygold in sleeping garments. She is truly thankful that she could release a pacifying aura as it discourages any resistance from her perilously naïve mistress. She would jump at any oppurtunity without giving it appropriate thought when it comes to Midas. This alone makes her an easy target for manipulation.

 _Leandra sighed at her own self. She wouldn't be dealing with any of this if she had only took Mary's dismissal. At her death bed, Mary had released Leandra from being a maid to go and see the world for herself. Though Midas himself was reluctant to let go of her, respected the decision of his wife._

 _He had already arranged carriage for her and had given her ample financial assistance as gratitude for her service._

 _When she heard the cries of Marygold however, and remembered the negligence she underwent through childhood, she lost the heart to leave. She willingly returned, served and endowed the child with all the love she could give and she regretted nothing._

"May I ask a question, my lady?" Leandra spoke as she broke the terse silence that lingered.

"Do so." Marygold nonchalantly replied as she looked at her maiden with her wistful eyes. Even as she bottled up her emotions, it is inevitable for some of the sadness to spill for infinite possible reasons. She suddenly felt so small before the vast world and she felt awful that she led a life filled of blissful ignorance. She was always highly dependent to everyone around her. Perhaps this is why her father have always viewed her as a child.

"Why do you suddenly wish to enter the world of business? Did Lord Liber propose the idea?" Leandra gently probed as she felt an urging to roast Liber. What could he possibly be thinking in involving a child into adult matters? It was the lowest of the low.

 _"Grace and poise, Hestia. Grace and poise."_ Leandra repeatedly intoned in her mind in order to retain composure. If she snaps, it would lessen Marygold's confidence in confiding to her. She ought to teach her nephew a lesson for poisoning an innocent lady's mind.

"He did not yet he unconsciously sparked the idea with a harmless reply. He said that he was often in his father's pantheon because his affairs necessitated it. That means they're more often together and I thought to myself, might it be the same for me?" Marygold defended Liber as she wondered with her voice dyed in sheer hope. Her palms and feet turned cold at the idea as her heart throbbed with mixed feelings on the matter. She was scared yet with her father on sight, she felt like there's nothing she cannot accomplish.

"My lady, the world of business is not a playground. Your father may not approve." Leandra tenderly warned as she lifted Marygold's legs so that she may lie down.

"You are discouraging me because I am a cripple who couldn't do anything?" Marygold coldly shot back as she immediately shifted so that Leandra would not see the tears pooling at the corners of her eyes.

"My dearest lady, I would never dare belittle you. It is just that people are treacherous. They often lie and deceive one another and it is even more notorious when it comes to dealings. I am sure that your father would not want you to experience that and include me as well." Leandra calmly replied as she assuringly caressed her head.

She was surprised that Marygold kept a sentiment like that. She had never been incapacitated in her entire life so she could only imagine the pain her mistress must be enduring. Her heart was deeply moved as she was saddened by her mistress' sorrow.

"I am fully capable of understanding that." Marygold replied as she rose using her arms as support. She turned to face a shocked Leandra and wiped away the fallen tears.

"It may be different from reading the debaucheries written from the myth but I am willing to suffer if I can get closer to my father. He himself entered that kind of world for me. I would gladly do the same!" Marygold passionately added as she shut her eyes and unconsciously screamed the words out of her heart.

Leandra immediately enveloped the young girl into her loving arms. She may not understand the spring of her feelings but she was clearly hurting. When words fail to speak, she could only convey her love and support through action.

"You are truly a child no longer, my lady. Please ease your heart and mind. Let me woo you to sleep with a tender lullaby. We could talk about it all you like when your mind is refreshed." Leandra comfortingly spoke as she released all of the soothing aura that she could muster in order to make Marygold feel better.

"All right."Marygold surrendred as a yawn escaped her lips. Leandra gently laid her back to the velvety chaise as she draped her with a blanket. She took a deep breath as she recalled the Spanish lullaby that Mary taught her way back.

 _Esta niña linda  
que nació de día  
quiere que la lleven  
a ver a su papa._

 _Campanita de oro,  
torre de marfil,  
cántenle a mi niña  
que se va a dormir._

 _Esta niña linda que  
nació de día cancion  
_  
"Rest well, sweetheart." Leandra silently bade goodbye as she concluded the hymn and smiled one last time at her sleeping angel before leaving.

 _"_ Mama. . ."Marygold serenely uttered as she seemed to have entered a pleasant dream. Leandra was touched by it and softly kissed the young lady's forehead.

As she withdrew and quietly closed the door behind her, she shed a few tears herself as she experienced what it was like to be called 'Mama' for the first time.


	15. The Creation Of The Quesadilla

**Good Afternoon Everyone! :D (Time-check - 4:33 PM)**

 **Disclaimer to all the recipes I've used in this chapter. I do not own any of them (I don't even know how to cook well xD) and they all belong to .**

 **Here's a chapter of burning passion for food! After all, I am a sixteen-year-old with serious food problems. xD**

 **From here now on, the chapters would be more about Midas since I think he's being quite isolated from the story. It's time to bring him back as I had too much fun playing with Marygold and the gods. _**

 **Please let me know what you guys think and feel through Reviews or PM. They are always given thought, consideration and appreciation. ;)**

 **Lots of Food,**  
 **FluffyClutchie xD**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _"Today is the day that the world welcomes the Chicken Quesadilla from the heavens!"_

* * *

Leandra was in a most pleasant disposition at the moment.

She vowed to create a sumptuous hearty meal for everyone alive in the manor, including Liber. Upon giving it more consideration, she might have been too harsh by pointing a gun on her fickle nephew and it brought her guilt as his aunt in ways that greatly burdens her mind.

There were currently only four of them as Liber sent Silenus home. There was no other explanation for the distinctive sound of hooves she heard this morning because the manor was secluded by the forest not too far from the civilization. Moreover, the deer resides at the heart of the forest and she would have to sharpen her senses in order to hear them. The other workers and servants of the manor that Midas entrusted her to hire were actually spirits loyal to serve her as a goddess. She would always collect the salary that Midas gives them weekly, keep some for emergency purposes and donate the surplus to the poor whenever she goes out of the mansion to replenish vital stocks.

She momentarily stretched her arms and savoured the ambience of the place.

"Ah yes, that sets the mood perfectly!" Leandra satisfyingly remarked.

For Leandra, the kitchen has always been her paradise. There are always new recipes to discover with countless combinations of ingredients and her secret spice. It has become her devotion to make sure that the menu is healthily balanced without compromising its deliciousness.

In order to do that, the preparation is crucial.

Donning her frilly apron and adjusting her lengthy sleeves, she began to gather bags of flour, lard, salt, a pouch of baking powder and fresh clean water. After that, she prepared the baking pans, trays, whisking bowls, wooden spoons, rolling pin and filled the oven with ample coals for preheating.

It has been fifteen minutes since she lulled Marygold into sleep. It means that she has only another forty five minutes until it is time for her to speak with Liber as agreed. Seeing how scarce the time she has currently has, she raised her sleeves higher, tightened the knots of her apron and thoroughly washed her hands without any hint of hurry.

One must never underestimate an insanely gifted head maid.

"Now we must whisk in four cups of flour, two teaspoons of baking powder, a teaspoon of salt and mix moderately until firm with a clean wooden spoon. Consistency is best checked and sustained by raw hands as you add the lard into the almost finished tortilla dough.

Now that the dough has been kneaded into a firm state, separate them into twenty four medium sized balls. Lay out a baking tray and sprinkle little flour so that when you flattened the dough balls, it would not stick to the tray. It must be aggressively gentle like how a mother corrects her child when she has done something wrong. "Hestia narrated to herself as she felt proud and mirthful with what she was doing.

Time however was not on her side anymore and she humbly called forth her spirits for help.

 _Seven minutes had passed, thirty-eight minutes left._

All it took was the will of their goddess for the ten spirits she employed to appear right behind her.

"Well then everyone, I only have thirty-eight minutes left until my conference with our precious guest. In order to prepare the lunch in time, I would need all of your help." Hestia elaborated and the humanly seeming spirits happily agreed in unison. Their mistress would often only call them in times of emergency and it has been centuries since they've descended from Mt. Olympus.

"Maria, Cecilia, and Rosa, I want you three to gather twenty-four of both red and green bell peppers, thirty-six onions and dice them. Put each in a huge separate bowl."

"Pedro and Juan, I want the two of you to slaughter twelve chickens. Season them, then boil and for them into shreds. Put them also in a bowl."

"Sheila, I want you to entirely grease twelve medium round pans and you shall stand by after for further instructions."

"Pablo, acquire the tablewares and cutlery and bring them here along with the food transportation. After that, get an entire wheel of cheese in the storage and shave it finely. Put it in a separate bowl as well."

"Santiago and Amelia, get twelve different fruits and cut them in large pieces. Place them proportionately in four desert cups. "

"And Diego, boil three potatoes and mash them. After that, zest some oranges and lemons enough to make a pitcher."

"Lastly, you are all servants of inhuman calibre! I, myself, have trained all of you for emergencies like this. I expect nothing but perfection. Now everyone, showcase your abilities!" Leandra instructed with graceful command that it heightened everyone's motivation.

"Yes, your ladyship!" The spirits replied in chorus and they dispatched to their assigned jobs.

 _Thirty-five minutes left._

As soon as all of her servants were dismissed, she swiftly placed a flat tortilla dough on each greased pan by the rate of how fast Sheila brushes them. She smirked at herself by how efficiently she can work with all of her faithful underlings. In a span of thirty seconds, all pans have been filled.

"Sheila, assist Pedro and Juan with the chickens." Leandra spoke as she assigned a new task to the girl. The girl respectfully nodded as she immediately obeyed the order. That maid may be shy around humans but she is a beast with work.

As she waited for the ingredients to be diced, Leandra headed for the dining room with the service tray, containing only the eating utensils. Applying, adequate force, she stripped the grandiose dining table off its cloth and sharply inspected it in a split second with her skean like eyes.

"Oh my, even a tea drop stain is unacceptable." Leandra observed as she instantly hurled the cloth and folded it like it was a mere scroll. She hastily obtained a clean one from the kitchen's bureaus.

After making sure of the silver cutleries' sterility, she arranged them in a formal order. A speck of dirt or impurity can affect its ability to detect poison or worse, tamper with the food's taste.

It was unique to the family of Midas but instead of flower arrangements, a fishbowl with a navy fighting fish was the traditional item of the dining table. Since Midas was a man of immense wealth, he could get access to all of the indigenous and rarities in the world through the black market. It was not only an attractor of good fortune but despite its dull navy body, its warm coloured fins were pleasant to watch as it swam.

 _Thirty-minutes left._

As she finished propping the table with its necessities, Leandra returned to her sanctuary and due on schedule, all of what she ordered was accomplished already. As she meandered through the items on the table, she was able to measure the quality of work embedded on them. Her servants had never failed to impress her. The ingredients were cut to perfection and not a single litter was evident.

"Thank you for all your hardwork, everyone. You have all done well! You may all return to your normal tasks with the manor." The elegant head maid offered due gratitude and with a smile wrought upon their faces, the spirits walked back to their occupations in a humanly fashion.

Now, it was her time to shine.

Leandra began to distribute the red bell peppers, green bell peppers, onions, shredded chicken and cheese into the baking pans. There shall be no batch that is creamier than the other. They must all be impeccably and equally flavorful. An insanely gifted head maid could measure all of those factors with sheer instincts alone.

 _Twenty-five minutes left._

After the fillings have been placed, she covered them with another sheet of tortilla dough and sent all twelve medium pans flawlessly inside the oven. One cannot bake vegetables for long so ten minutes would be ample enough to bake the dish.

She took advantage of the waiting time in order polish the plates and dishes once more and clean the kitchen of its remaining dirt.

 _Fifteen minutes left._

Leandra delicately placed her new delicacy, the appetizers and the desserts in their designated tablewares. She poured the lemon orange juice into four footed Pilsner glasses and with the last glass filled, the preparations have been smoothly concluded.

"Today is the day that the world welcomes the Chicken Quesadilla from the heavens!" Leandra happily named the new baked goods as she sniffed off its wonderful aroma.

 _Ten minutes left._

For the finishing touches, she placed the mashed potatoes and juice into food transfer tray and positioned them into where Marygold and Liber will sit later on. Appetizers must always be present before the nobles arrive to dine.

She placed a repelling barrier on the tables of the dining hall and kitchen to prevent pests from coming to the precious foods.

Seeing that everything was complete, Leandra stretched her arms once again as she took a deep breath.

"Ah, five minutes to spare. I better get to my nephew." Leandra spoke to herself as she summoned nectar and ambrosia into the service tray and headed towards the drawing room. One of her abilities as a hearth goddess is that she could always whip up godly refreshments anytime she likes.

As she travelled through the grand staircase and came across an enormous painting of Midas' family, Leandra could not help but to remember Midas in all of what's happening.

"I wonder how the Master is doing this afternoon." Leandra pondered but knowing how clever he was, she could leave her worries with the wind and focus more on the raven haired god on the manor.


	16. The 3 Musketeers

**Good Afternoon Everyone! :D (Time-check - I uploaded this at 9:12 AM but I inserted this late note at 2:15 PM XD)**

 **I truly apologize for the late author's note because I am hurrying to leave for some place this morning. X(  
**

 **This chapter features Midas as the king he is in the vast world of business. He was truly a king of a whole country in his past life though we're in the Renaissance now. xD**

 **Furthermore, I added other characters to spice things up for him. ;) The newbies in this chappy may already seem familiar and kind off a give away but oh well. xD I hope you guys would enjoy. ^_^**

 **Let me know what you guys think or feel through Reviews or PM. They are always given thought, consideration and appreciation. ;)**

 **Lots of Love,**  
 **FluffyClutchie :D**

 **. .**

. .

. .

* * *

 _The youngest blonde teenager, his conservative older sister and their eldest muscular brother were always the rowdy invaders of Midas' peaceful afternoons._

* * *

"Lord Midas or Señor Midas, which honorific do you prefer?" A suave mischievous voice beckoned as the sound of crashed doors exploded by his slight invasion into Midas' office. The youngest blonde teenager, his conservative older sister and their eldest muscular brother were always the rowdy invaders of Midas' peaceful afternoons.

Nevertheless, their worth to him in his imperial endeavour over gold is nonpareil.

"I prefer your report, Mercurio." Midas nonchalantly replied as he gave the blonde boy a stern look.

"Eleuterio Montemayor, aged 56, married to Graciela Hermoso and they have a single son-" Mercurio sarcastically replied knowing what the man was really after.

"Spare the irrelevant pieces. Does the man have any dirt I can use?"

"Pardon me lord, but the guy is the dirtiest old man I've encountered yet." The brunette woman informed as she joined in the conversation. She has never really been the talkative type but their quest this time greatly affected her as a woman.

"Really now, Diana? Tell me all about it." Midas inquired further as he was relieved. Perhaps he would have a drink with Ferdinand a few days after this. He could already tell that it was a matter of indecency base on the disgust wrought upon the huntress' face. The last time they spoke, the king of Spain was quite troubled with the plague of prostitution upon his holy land.

"The reason why that filthy jewelry merchant is always successful in his dealings is because he enchants his investors by playing into their lust. The orphanage that he built is actually a den of . . . Do I still need to be specific by this point? " Diana irritatingly dispersed as she crossed her arms in disapproval.

"You don't usually profit from orphanages so it is kind off a smart investment."Mercurio suddenly remarked as he grinned and as a result, his ear got boxed by Diana. Midas stifled his laugh under his sleeve while he watched the siblings. A sense of fear crept through him as he saw that their eldest brother was missing.

"I cannot believe you said that, Mercurio." Diana lectured and Mercurio scratched the back of his head in defeat.

"Where is Mar? Please don't tell me that man went berserk and fought his way to that orphanage." Midas queried, his voice slightly raised as his plans would be dangerously affected if anything happens to his competitor's ace.

"It took a lot of restraint I'm telling you. We dispatched at the wee hours of dawn so he's still snoring." Mercurio replied as he winked. Being clever himself, he was able to put himself in his employer's shoes and chose to leave the poor children inside _for now._

"Well, that is good. Were you able to transcribe the contract he would bring today?" Midas supplicated as he slumped back in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. Those three brats are truly well grouped and worth every gold he pays them.

"Expect nothing less from the best! I even copied his handwriting. The contract hasn't been signed yet though so I do not know his signature." Mercurio flamboyantly expressed in a crescendo that eventually fell because of an unknown signature. He cursed the old fart in his mind.

"Excellent, I want you to rewrite the contract in his handwriting with the contract I wrote myself. Signatories wouldn't be a problem." Midas reassured as he caressed his mustache. He could already envision his conquest, his empire growing by entering a new type of trade.

"That would require additional payment. Forgery is a trickster's art." Mercurio informed as he flashed a serpentine grin and Midas smiled back as he released four bags of gold from underneath his desk

"Don't worry, you youths are the only people whom I allow myself to be talked in with the sales. Inform the royal guards about our meeting later. Make sure they arrest him after I signed the contract."

"Consider it done, Señor! Though why not now? When he's out of the way, you could hog everything he owns!" Mercurio curiously questioned to which Midas laughed in an amused yet eerie sense.

"For a kid you are witty but that is not my way of doing things. Lowly nobles deserve the first class retribution. I am quite talented in giving that." Midas answered as he felt adrenaline flood him. It is true that there is no such thing as a clean business but there is a certain degree of filth that is tolerable to every merchant or tycoon. Crime was where Midas drew the line.

"I'm going to need your help once more. You can tell Mar that he could go and destroy that sinful orphanage afterwards."


	17. Fatal Majesty

**Good Evening Everyone! :D (Time-check - 8:40 PM :))**

 **I am terrible sorry for the late updates these past few weeks. xD I had braces newly installed so it kept me so terribly occupied I couldn't write. xD**

 **I hope that this chapter could make up for it. :( :) Since I've adjusted already, updates would definitely be faster. Thank you for your patience, my dear readers who tuned in.**

 **8 Olympians have entered into our story and it's almost time for lunch. xD**

 **Please let me know what you guys think/feel through Reviews or PM. They are always given thought, consideration and appreciation rest assured! ;)**

 **Lots of love,**  
 **FluffyClutchie :DD**

* * *

 _"And only one would walk out victorious."_

* * *

The obese merchant stepped out of his carriage as his horses whined loudly.

Eleuterio Montemayor has arrived.

"Remember what we've discussed." Midas spoke as he wrapped up his little meeting-de-avance with his three musketeers and his assistant, Elmira. They would all have a part to play in order to make their plan against Montemayor work. There would be emotions to suppress, critical decisions to make and risks to take.

Nevertheless, the pressure and tension they all felt weren't of fear but of enthusiastic excitement.

Elmira prepared some refreshments, Diana waited with the Royal Soldiers in the adjacent room, Midas set out to greet his fellow trader, Mar posed as a guard inside the conference room when worse comes to worse and Mercurio you ask?

Mercurio stays in literal terms, under the heavily clothed table.

"A pleasant afternoon to you, Señor Midas. I am quite ecstatic to trade with you in person." Eleuterio greeted as he gave Midas a cordial embrace. His confidence was at its peak as he waited for more than a decade to secure such a contract with the most powerful merchant in the land.

Everyone in Spain knows how devoted Midas is to his late wife, Mary. He hasn't courted another lady for years and has given all of his affection to his lovely daughter. He was the epitome of a good and faithful husband and padre-de-familia yet he was still human.

And Eleuterio knows well how and what it means to be human.

"To you as well but let us drop the formalities shall we? This opportunity is a pleasure for me as well, Eleuterio." Midas replied as he welcomed the gesture. He accompanied the man inside his complex building along the halls which led to the room he prepared just for them.

As they walked together, he secretly eyed the man's stature to gather information about his personality. A beer belly, a ring on each finger, a golden chain with diamonds on his neck and even a golden tooth, his appearance itself depicts a man who lives a lavish lifestyle. He was filthy rich yet fortunately for Midas, he wasn't as meticulous as him. His golden chain has some minor scratches, his golden tooth has a tiny smudge and a small diamond from his pinky's ring design is missing.

If he cannot be sharp with the smallest of things, then it would be worse with bigger matters.

Then again, Midas expected such a lax nature from the fat fellow. He had taken advantage of all his competitors' lust so far and all of had been foolish to fall for such a trap. They exchanged their dignity for a single pleasure and now, Eleuterio had them by their necks. All it takes is one word from his mouth and all would know their folly. This was the reason why no one has betrayed him.

 _"Woe to those who gripped the blade."_ Midas recalled his beloved teacher's teachings in his mind as he opened the door and once again wholeheartedly welcomed Montemayor into his execution chamber.

Eleuterio willingly entered of course with the same thought on his mind. The contract he holds seems more beneficial to Midas but on the contrary, the favour of the dice is with him. Their meeting was a war of gamble and wits between two business empires.

Only one would walk out victorious.

"I take it that you have a proposal and contract prepared?" Midas queried as they settled on the opposite sides of the spacious table. Midas crossed his legs in his signature posture so that Mercurio would know which side he was on. It was because out of all the days, Eleuterio chose to wear an identical pair of shoes.

The table has a revolver in the middle. This way, they wouldn't have to extend their hands to avoid the slightest bit of hassle. With Midas' probing, Eleuterio lifted his leather briefcase and procured two velvet hard bound folders which contained copies of the contract for the two of them.

"Most certainly but before that, I'd like to offer you condolences for your departed wife." Eleuterio replied as he solemnly closed his eyes momentarily. This fuelled the ire of Midas as he despised it when his family was being used as a tactic. His false modesty was disgusting yet this was where emotions were required to be repressed.

"That was sixteen years ago. Rest assured that she's at peace right now." Midas replied nonchalantly as he darted his emotionless towards Eleuterio. Though Eleuterio was taken aback by the man's expression, he clenched his fists and cleared his throat. The man was definitely extraordinary but failure was not an option. He had to swallow the fear he felt. He had to press on.

"Are you lonely, señor?" Eleuterio countered as he slowly regained inner composure. Play into the psyche, make yourself amiable to your prey, locate its weakness and strike through. Eleuterio bore those words in his heart as the regalia of his enterprise.

"What would it be for me if I tell you?" Midas retorted as his stern features softened into that of a weary widower. Eleuterio grinned as the situation averted to his advantage. An opportunity has opened for his plans and he has no plans to let it pass.

"There is definitely something for you. It has been sixteen years." Eleuterio implied and Midas' brow furrowed in confusion. This caused the overweight man to cackle. Even someone as powerful as the man in front of him can grow dull at times.

Nevertheless, it was a good omen that his interest was caught. Confusion breeds curiosity after all.

"I am a man, amigo and so are you! We have thirsts that need to be quenched." Eleuterio expounded and Midas seemed to be enlightened by the hint he dropped.

"Ms. Elmira, please fetch us some tea." Midas ordered his assistant, who was also in her prime years, happily obliged. Though Eleuterio laughed, Midas could tell that he was angered by his sarcasm as his ears reddened with steam. His ire was temporarily replaced by amusement as he kicked Mercurio who was dying to keep his laughs silent.

 _That was until after the tea was served._

"There's no need to be coy, Midas. I have always prided myself as a straightforward person. I can provide you pleasures that are perhaps, even better than Lady Mary."


	18. Who Is Like Him?

**Good Afternoon Everyone! ^O^ (Time-check - 12:19 PM XD)**

 **Time for some character development here! :D It took so long for me to update because I integrated some historical events and accuracy in it for enhancement. :) Building Midas' renaissance character was tough but totally worth it. xD Brace yourselves my dear readers. You're in for a good ride. xD This chapter is just the beginning.**

 **Thank you so much guys for reading and supporting this story. ^_^ My gratitude for you guys reaches no bounds. Please let me know what you guys think or feel through Review or PM. They are always given thought, consideration and appreciation no doubt! ;)**

 **Lovelots,**  
 **FluffyClutchie ^_^**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _"It still fits does it not?"_

* * *

"Oh, what do I need to do then?" Midas aggressively replied, his fingernails cutting deep into his fisted flesh.

The last time he was this infuriated was when a tragic fate befell his mother decades ago. Such foul words coming from an overweight bastard were enough to make his chest ache in fury.

Mercurio clutched the fist he pressed under the table in order to restrain the man. It may seem to Eleuterio that he morphed into a maniac craving for intercourse but it was naked bloodlust he was witnessing. Eleuterio knew not of the perilous boundary that he crossed. It would be dangerous if Midas takes justice into his hands right this moment.

"Senyor, you must calm yourself. The contract is almost at hand." Mercurio delicately whispered which snapped Midas from his dangerous thoughts.

Eleuterio rejoiced within himself the moment Midas dropped the answer he was waiting for. He finally secured Midas under his thumb. He would never have to worry about his business ever again. He could feel the bloody privileges of gold, women and all the luxuries of the world embracing him already.

"Just sign this contract, senyor. Gold is one of the vital ingredients in jewelry making. Just imagine the enormous profit we could make and the pleasures you could indulge in at the same time. It is a win-win, yes?" Eleuterio enthusiastically offered as he rotated the revolver and wiped the saliva off his mouth as it almost felt. It cannot be helped because of the euphoria he was feeling. This very day, he would immerse himself in his "orphanage".

Midas heaved as he tried to do as Mercurio suggested. How dare he drag the fragrant name of his wife? He will pay and he will do so with his life.

The contract swivelled over to Midas and Mercurio's cue came at last. Midas caught up his composure as he opened the folder in an angle that the signature could be viewed by the teenage boy under the table.

Midas surely took his time as he spent an hour reviewing the two copies of the same contract. Eleuterio was borderline mad when Midas returned one of the folder by spinning the revolver back to him. His hand shook as he hastily kept his copy back into his briefcase. He could let his assistants re-read it as he could not give a single damn about that anymore. He has Midas' signature anyways. That was only the assurance he needed.

The two men stood up from their seats as the dealing was sealed. Eleuterio raised his hand in order to make a friendly handshake but all he received was a deadly glare from Midas.

"Mercurio, get out of my way." Midas viciously commanded as he thrashed the table towards the opposite way from where Mercurio leaped out. Terrified, Eleuterio stepped back each time Midas approached closer.

Eleuterio paled when he felt his back hit the door. He instinctively threw his briefcase towards Midas which the muscular man easily evaded.

The next sound that echoed was the explosion of two doors as Midas sent the bastard straight into the room where the royal guards were stationed. A signal was no longer needed. The guards immediately administered the cuffs and their commander approached Midas.

"Your help as a noble man of Spain is always greatly appreciated by the King and all the royal guards, Senyor Midas." Valencia, the commander of the guards, acknowledged as he gave the gray-haired man a tap on the shoulder. They have quite known each other as they have been accomplices in purging crime in all Granada. Being on the summit allows you to know almost everything running around an entire country, more so within a single city. Midas' aid and intel were valuable to the king's personage as the king himself was valuable to his business. It was a mutualistic bond.

"Do not mention it, Val. You have the evidences and the man. His Majesty is waiting, you best be on your way." Midas replied in a daze as he slowly realized what transpired. It wasn't like him at all to resort to violence yet he wasn't able to contain it this time.

He couldn't quite pinpoint it if it was good or bad that he had no regret on what he did.

"Understood." Valencia simply replied and signalled all his men to leave the premises. Seeing disturbance plastered on Midas face told him that it was best not to discuss the meeting that took place.

The royal guards left and silence came to seize the entire hall. Midas just stood there in the middle of two rooms with broken doors as his musketeers waited for his word. His thoughts made him numb and all the memories that rushed through felt like sweet poison.

"Would you care for some tea?" Elmira gently queried as she emerged into the picture. Her mature tone and the serenity of her expression were like a cool breeze in the heat of summer. He couldn't even find the nerve to mindlessly dismiss her.

"I could definitely use some, Ms. Elmira. Do we have cakes?" Midas exasperatedly answered as he massaged his temples. Dwelling on a past event would do no good for him. Resting to recover would be the best option as of the moment.

"Yes, we do."

"Give some to the musketeers. They've done well. Please join me in having tea with me in the office afterwards." Midas instructed and the whole gang cheered the moment they heard it. Sweets were something only the rich could afford in such times so it was a true treat for the musketeers.

"Most certainly." Elmira cheerfully replied as she smiled towards the children.

* * *

"Lord Liber, may I come in?" Leandra asked as she knocked on the drawing room's door.

"Your courtesy disturbs me, Leandra." Liber replied as he was surprised and Leandra took it as a positive response. She entered the room with the snack she prepared and locked the doors for privacy. She could not afford to have anyone in the manor to eavesdrop, not even her spirits.

"Perhaps, that was too far as a warning. Indulge yourself with my treat. I know you hunger for food." Leandra imparted with a hint of guilt as she served him the nectar and ambrosia. Liber gulped in his seat as he imagined what a true collision with her would be like if what happened a while ago was a mere 'warning'.

"I won't deny that. It is more than an hour past lunch in Olympus." Liber ended up replying as he grabbed the ambrosia.

"The ways of the Spaniards differ greatly from that of ours. Anyways, I am only giving you an hour to ask as much as you like. It would be their lunch time soon." Leandra informed as she took a sip from her cup of nectar. She was looking forward to the questions he would inquire. At first impression, Liber may seem illiterate but he was a true intellectual at heart.

"Hmm, interesting . . .Why don't we start with names? I don't expect a Spanish man to be given a Greek name at birth." Liber started and Leandra knew by then that she wouldn't be disappointed.

"It is quite perceptive of you and yes that is right. Only a trusted few knows his true name."

"How was he nicknamed 'Midas' in the first place? He had no interest in our culture and even less for our mythology as Marygold had told me."

"It was given to him by a mentor he cherished dearly. He told me that he never used his birth name again ever since the day it was given to him. "

"Is his teacher still alive?"

"Even Midas doesn't know. He said that the last time he saw "her" was when he was almost the same as Marygold's age. One day, she just vanished."

"I see. Well, what is his real name?"

"It is Miguel . . . Miguel Dimas. It still fits does it not?"


	19. History of Two Men

**Good Evening Everyone! :D (Time-check: - 9:09 PM, the satisfaction hmmmm. xD)**

 **I never knew of writer's block till I actually had one. xD I am terrible sorry for the laaaate update. :( I got engrossed in mmorpg games lately and school's about to start. xD My head fell completely blank when I sat before my laptop. It took a long while but I finally got a grip on how the story would go once again hahaha.**

 **This chapter is extra long to compensate. Hope you guys enjoy it. ^_^**

 **One more thing my dear readers, all the main gods of Olympus would play a role in this story. (yes even Hades would xD) Look forward on how they would all enter Midas' life and how he would journey with some help until the River Pactolus. ;)**

 **Please let me know what you guys think/feel through reviews or PM. They're always given thought, consideration and appreciation! ^_^**

 **Lots of Love,  
Fluffy Clutchie ^O^**

 **. .**

 **. .**

. .

* * *

 _"All this happened before and we all knew what happened with a certain king back then."_

* * *

It seems that you lost your control a while ago." Ms. Elmira opened up as she poured the fresh Camomile tea into the tea cups. She whisked in three sugar cubes to both as they both had the same taste with tea. Midas exhaled sharply as he reached for his cup.

"I can't help it Ms. Elmira. Remembering my wife and daughter as he spouted lewd things actually made me want to kill him." Midas replied as he indulged in the tea. Its fragrance and sweet taste melded wonderfully. The tea Elmira serves is one of the simple perfections he delights in.

"Well you were able to bring out a complete retribution on the man. Aside from the powerful jab you gave him, you managed to gain his entire business. I am rather curious though. Why put Mercurio under the table when you have the contract he forged for you?" Elmira queried as she rubbed her chin. She had always been able to read his strategy but this had been different. It honestly disturbed her as she was known for her tactics in her younger years. To be introduced to a new tactic stirred up a sense of competitiveness in her.

"When Mercurio transcribed the contract in secrecy, it was still not signed. I requested Mercurio to rewrite the original contract with a condition of mine. I added that at the instance of grave illness, death or arrest due to crime what you said would be the effect."

"It would definitely be suspicious if you return a copy of the contract without his signature. I see now. That's why you took an hour to review those two copies. Mercurio had to forge his signature on the contract with your condition on it."

"The papers were hard to slip in and out as well. I delicately made sure that not even a single rustling sound would be heard and kept my arm movements at a minimum."

"It is quite impressive how far you've thought this through however, you worry me sometimes." Elmira praised as her tone shifted to a bluer one. She had known Midas since he was fourteen back when his mother still had the gift of life. He was always a magnet for tragedy his entire life. She could only fathom what he felt like as he his love ones bade goodbye eternally.

 _She herself does not have much time left._

 _How would she tell him?_

"Do not bother yourself with me, Ms. Elmira." Midas firmly stated as he poured tea into her empty teacup. This gesture somehow surprised her and she bowed her head to thank him.

"How could I not, young boy?" She replied genuinely as she smiled. She always felt protective over him in the old days. Even though she was only four years older than him, she addressed him like she was beyond her original age.

"That feels tremendously nostalgic. You were always like an older sister to me."

"That makes me glad. A lot has happened these long past years."

"Indeed, Ms. Elmira."

"How's Mireia and Berenguer by the way? I miss their arguments." Midas inquired as he remembered his friendly yet no so friendly to each other folks. Those two were juniors to him by two years. They have surely changed in the years that came.

"They are always grateful to you for the support you give them. The bakery and blacksmith shops flourished tremendously and people came from everywhere. They miss you too, you know. Why don't you pay a visit?" Elmira gladly informed as she encouraged him for a visit. She felt a yearning in her that oddly couldn't be suppressed.

"I would accompany you home today then." Midas agreed as the nostalgia overtook him. Going back to a place filled with memories gave him both happiness and sorrow and even so, he wished to go back even for a while. He wanted to know if he finally became strong to withstand his past.

"Wonderful! I better finish arranging the documents today. Good gracious, I am so thrilled! Please excuse me."

"I am excited as well. Thank you for everything, Ms. Elmira." Midas sincerely imparted and for a brief moment their eyes locked and reflected each other's gratitude.

"You're . . . you're always welcome. Thank you for everything as well." Elmira replied and left.

* * *

"Thank you Leandra for giving me a considerate amount of time. The Queen has spoken to me. My mission is now finished." Liber declared with gratefulness as he stretched out his arms.

Leandra's source of data is definitely top notch just as one would expect from the Queen's former handmaiden. Leandra had always been a gentle soul. Because of this, it became easier for anyone to confide in her yet it was that shame charm of hers that made it difficult to get any information from her. Perhaps if he wasn't family, she would have never told him anything.

"I am glad that went smoothly. Since I have given you vital amounts of information it would only be fair to tell me everything that is going on." Leandra replied as she entwined her fingers expectantly.

"Gladly, senyora. Her Majesty found favour within the house of Midas. I do not know where it rooted but who would dare question her motive? She wanted me to know his past and give him a wish. All this happened before and we all knew what transpired after with a certain king back then. It is almost tempting to directly give him the golden touch to save time instead of proposing the wish." Liber revealed obligingly to return her favour while adding his touch of humor.

"I highly doubt that history would be repeated with my current master. He is different from that foolishly driven king." Leandra spoke in defense of Midas. She bit her lip as soon as she said those words as it was something she wouldn't usually say.

"Is that what you want to believe or would you do something about it?" Liber provokingly replied for it was uncharacteristic of her to declare things before they happened. Perhaps living with humans has affected her more than she has known.

"I would only know when the situation is before me. What does my sister want to achieve from a merchant in Spain? I thought her duties were enough to keep her bound in Greece buried in paperwork." Leandra countered to regain herself and jested to change the subject.

"Believe me, I do not know how she could handle Olympus and still have a time for extravagant leisure. Those pastimes made me offer a white goat in her temple one time. That was in hopes that she would never target me." Liber returned as he genuinely laughed upon remembering.

The sound of the ticking clock became deafening as the playful god's laughter subsided.

Leandra pondered on how everything was approaching faster than a meteor. It was just yesterday evening that Liber arrived and now every one of them was suddenly spun to life by the impending trial.

As much as she wanted to warn Midas, he would never listen to her. There's little time to explain everything from the existence of deities up to the curse in a form of a wish. It was impossible to make such an austere man believe in things that were not of this earth.

Moreover, it would be foolish to refuse a wish so tantalizing. Even the gods are weak against temptation.

Persuading _me_ was another story and a feat achieved only by Zeus.

There was no other choice for Leandra but to have faith that Midas wouldn't be swayed.

"Lord Liber, I believe that since you pledge by the Styx, everything would be decided by midnight?" Leandra queried with dreaded seriousness. Not even a day, she thought.

"Indeed it will." Liber replied, just as grim.

"As much as I want to divulge more to you, I hate to tell this but it is quarter to two in the afternoon." Liber randomly stated in order to lift Leandra from her gloomy thoughts. A serious expression felt unsuitable on such a soft featured face. He had to avert her thoughts somehow.

"It is unfortunate but cannot be helped. Come to the dining hall. I will wake up my mistress and the two of you will enjoy your lunch there." Leandra simply answered with a sad smile that meant he did no help.


	20. Invictus

**Good Evening Everyone! ^_^ (Time-check: 11:40 PM XD)**

 **I really apologize for the consecutive long updates. :( I am officially a student once more. xD I regret to say that it consumed so much time. I could only write for short periods of time, hence, late updates. :(**

 **With this chappie, I would speed thing up a notch as our narrator finally enters the stage she has created.**

 **My dear readers, I express my gratitude for the support this story garners. I could not be any more thankful for the PMs and Reviews. It means a lot to me and I promise to finish this story no matter how heavy my schedule may be.**

 **Please let me know what you guys think/feel through Reviews or PM. They are always given thought, consideration and appreciation! ^_^**

 **P.S. – I quoted a famous saying from "Invictus" (which is also the chapter's title XD) by W. Henley so credits to him for being an awesome poet. ^^**

 **Lots of love,**  
 **FluffyClutchie ^^**

* * *

 _" I am the master of my fate, the captain of my soul."_

* * *

"Your Highness, you have a scheduled audience with Lady Themis with regards about your bold defiance of the King's wish to merge with the Roman Gods for more offerings." Iris reminded and a heavy sigh escaped my lips. To be known as the counterpart of Juno left a bitter distaste. Can Zeus not see that the reputation I am working so hard to sustain would degenerate once we merge with those slothful Romans? Why are men so inclined to fame and glory that their heads fell to their feet?

"He must've sent her to reason with me. Forfeit that, I have something to attend to." I nonchalantly dismissed and closed the seal of the obsidian. I could care less about mortals reminiscing memories in their old homes or taking peppy lunches. Things are going at a turtle pace, much to my dislike.

"But my lady, this was scheduled a week prior, would it be impolite to cancel an hour before?" Iris imposed with her soft toned voice. My glare darted towards her as I raised my eyebrow in mutiny.

"Should a queen adjust to her king's loyal advisor and inconvenience herself?" I retorted vehemently as I stood and Iris recoiled in turn.

"I-It is not appropriate for the latter is of lower stature." Iris stammered and I patted her head for a well versed answer. I gave the girl a fright she deserved not and thankfully, the gesture lifted some tension from her.

"Correct. Now you have your answer and reason. Acquire the gift of the cyclopes for me, Iris." I commanded and Iris curtsied to do my bidding at once.

As Iris left the room, I sat once again on my cold throne of gold and pondered. It has been a while since I have done something as mischievous as this. My duties as queen have kept me chained to a never ending cycle of responsibilities and decision making along with a powerful yet frequently absent king. The burden of being a monarch often leaves little room for peace and relaxation.

That cloak has always been my escape, my embodiment of freedom.

Long ago, to all of you who have come this far into my narration, gifts were given by the cyclopes to the rebellious children of Rhea. Hades was given the Helm of Invisibility, the Trident to Poseidon and the Lightning to Zeus. Everyone who posseses even the basic things about Greek mythology would know that trivial detail.

However, majority of the Greek scribes like Homer back then were tainted by their false gender superiority. He wrote little of victories achieved by women of mortal and immortal race alike. He did not indicate that the reason of his blindness was because of me. Yes, I blinded him by showing how powerful women can be. I revealed myself in my goddess form and he was fortunate that I covered myself before he lost any of his other senses or worse, his own life.

Perhaps it is why all that written about me is my vindictiveness. It serves him right either way.

Anyways, putting aside all my sentiments, Homer forgot to write that the cyclopes gave gifts to the sisters of those three great kings.

A wooden ring carved with the symbols of the four elements of the Earth for the goddess Demeter that enables her to shapeshift into anything she wishes.

A necklace made of all the twelve precious jewels for the goddess Hestia that allows her to create all kinds of refreshments that nourishes including ambrosia and nectar by her palm.

A cloak of velvet crimson for me, the goddess Hera, that hides my divinity which grants me the ability to blend in manners I have yet to explore.

"Your Highness, may you allow me to don your cloak to you?" Iris beckoned to me and I waved my hand to grant her my royal permission.

 _"I am who I want myself to be perceived."_ I silently thought as I veiled the cloak's hood over my head. These words used to be so meaningless to me when I was but a youth. In all truth back then, I could care less how people view me. I am a goddess and I took pride in it.I would not wish to become anything else.

It is truly frightening how life instances and time can change everything.

"Do you still sense a divinity in this room, Iris?" I asked to know if the magic of the cloak was in effect. I felt Iris as she sent vibrations to sense any deities around and after a while, she ceased and turned to me.

"Unfortunately no, Your Majesty." Iris replied in bewilderment and I smiled at its success.

"Good. You now sense me as a mortal." _Just as I want it to be._

"My Gracious Queen, may I gain the permission to query?" Iris probed and I expected it as she was curious by nature.

"Given." I replied casually.

"If I may know, where are you heading?"

"I shall descend to Earth."

"But Your Majesty, the king forbids it!"

"I forbade him to fornicate with other women and look where he is now." I retorted as a joke yet the venom in it was still potent it silenced my handmaiden. The truth has always been my source of dark humour. It is not that I treat such a valuable thing as joke but if I take all the darkness in every truth, nothing would be left of me.

I would never let myself be destroyed.

I am the master of my fate, the captain of my soul.

"My Queen, I worry for your safety. " Iris expressed and her worried face turned pale. It could not be helped. We had been together for more than an eternity. She witnessed how violent Zeus can be whenever we fight. Argument is a massive understatement as we fight in literal terms.

"What am I to you, Iris? A lame duck?" I vehemently answered as it boiled my ichor. It felt like a slap in the face to be pitied upon.

"Absolutely no, Highness! You are anything but that." Iris profusely refuted. I exhaled exasperatedly and composed myself again. It was then that I suddenly realized that Iris meant no offense but what was said cannot be taken back.

I let out another sigh and I smiled ruefully as I flicked my fingers on her forehead.

"Do I have any other scheduled audiences?" I asked benevolently to change the subject. Her liveliness returned as she summoned her scroll as obedience to my request.

"A dinner invitation with His Majesty, Lord Jupiter." Iris replied and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes. Great, the Fates are pitching me and Juno into war.

"What else?"

"Surprisingly, the pantheon is currently devoid of deities and none further ensues."

"How amiable." I uttered as a sly smile formed on my lips. I have all the time to see how things would turn out for my beloved apprentice below the skies. Would he wish for the golden touch like in his past life or would he wish for something else? Either ways, I just gained the luxury to see it personally for the time I arrive to Earth, Midas would already be home and it would be dusk by then.

Perhaps I would thank Dionysius in peràson for the all the facts he has given me. It is unfortunate that my interests come and go with the passage of time. Although Midas had appealed to me now, I had not been able to watch him his entire life even though I had the chance. The mortal intrigued me more than ever by what I discovered through my precious son.

"Your Majesty, may I come with you? If ever the sky bids of its male monarch, my rainbow can transfer us to Olympus before he reaches it." Iris offered as her eyes glinted with eagerness.

"No. End of discussion, Iris. Do not test my patience." I firmly objected. I could not involve a young girl in the dangers of my leisure time. Moreover, there would be no one left in the pantheon if she comes along.

"I beg your forgiveness, Your Majesty." Iris replied in a low tone as she bowed. With moderate strength, I flicked my fingers on her forehead again as this time, she was the one who missed my point.

"Do not worry, child. If he ever comes to the pantheon and I am still not in my throne, tell him I am waiting for him in our marriage bed." With that, I walked towards the spacious gap between the throne room's pillars and galloped through the clouds.


	21. Golden Prelude

**OLA, EVERYONEEEE! :D (Time-check: 11:25 PM WOOT WOOT)**

 **Good Lord, it has been a while! There's no saying sorry this time. xD It's been months but I've finally gotten over my writer's block! TT^TT Get ready for an intense chapter on this one as I narrate Midas/Miguel's past! :D I hope this chapter makes up for at least a fraction of my terribly late update. :'( It won't be too long before the curtains close as this is the prelude of this story's end. hohohoho! xD**

 **Let me know what you guys think through PM or Reviews, they're always appreciated to the core! :D**

 **Lots of Love,**  
 **FluffyClutchie.**

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _"Both Life and Death carved it deeply into him how gold could tip the fragile balance of Fate and losing such a vital piece would mean tragedy."_

* * *

The scarlet rays of the sun struggle to shine as the ominous night consumes it. Just as I expected, it would be dusk by the time I landed in Mother Gaia's terrains. I currently stand unseen by the windowsill of Athena's or should I say Elmira's humble abode. It seems that Midas was bidding them farewell as he started shaking hands with everyone. I could tell that the visit to his old home revived an inner turmoil in his heart. He may seem well composed but his eyes reflected the opposite.

"Excuse me, senyora. If you wish to buy bread then I am sorry to tell you that we're sold out. I'm afraid you have to come by again tomorrow." A lad's voice spoke to me from behind. I bit my lip instinctively upon hearing the boy. It was more than six hours ago that I left Olympus and I forgot that my command on the cloak was time restricted. I cannot wish for the same thing consecutively as well and now I have to make another wish and wait another six hours.

"Grant me invisibility to mortal eyes." I whispered under my breath as I bit my lip again in annoyance once more.

"I have no desire for bread." I replied after, slight agitated, without facing the boy whom I know to be Hermes.

"I see. Is there something else I can help you with?" He inclined further and my agitation worsened. I would have smacked this kid if I weren't trying to conceal myself from the rest of them.

"None." I tersely replied and gestured for him to get lost.

"Then why are you here?" The child inquired more.

"Why does it concern you, young man?" I snapped as I stopped peering from the window and peered over to my shoulder.

"It is because you are not standing there for no reason. Do you want to talk to Mireia and Berenguer? Perhaps Elmira? I can help you get to them. If you need help, you don't need to be shy with me!" The young man enthusiastically offered and confusion grew within me. My cloak does not hide my divinity anymore so why does he still not recognize me? Is Hermes trying to provoke me?

Perhaps, has his senses dulled from remaining in Earth for too long? I began to worry as it may be the same as the others.

"I decline, thank you. Your master ordered you to do something right? Get to it at once." I urged him with a softer tone as I felt sympathy for the poor god. Perhaps, I should be more lenient in his sentencing. I was surprised however when he approached me and I felt a knife closing in on my waist. My pity just went downhill swifter than light.

"Oh?" I exclaimed and lifted my hood slightly to let him see whom he's encountering.

"Y-your Majesty! Forgive me and my ignorance. I did not recognize that it was you." Hermes spoke out frantically and I hushed for him to keep it down lest I would be discovered.

"What did he order you, Hermes?" I immediately asked as the people inside the house stood up and started bidding their final goodbyes. Knowing where their livestock are stored, I rushed towards their stable with Hermes tailing behind.

"He ordered me to investigate Liber de Crasi, an alleged prince of Greece, Your Grace." Hermes answered as I motioned for him to get some of the black horses ready. He offered to aid me in mounting but I refused as I felt that I could do it fine myself.

"No matter what alias that boy takes, his charisma always clouds the mind." I commented as I held my horse's reins.

"What do you mean, Majesty?" Hermes asked as he climbed up to his own horse.

"It cannot be helped. You have been a mortal for too long. Liber is Dionysius and his facade may have been too strong for your weakened senses. Your brother is lousy in giving excuses and if it weren't for his charm in alluding people, Midas would have ordered you that sooner." I explained as I ordered my horse to run after Midas and motioned for Hermes to follow.

"To what you have said, Your Grace, I've realized that Greece is not yet united in this era. There's no monarchy to determine a king or queen, let alone a prince. " Hermes stated and I smiled. The gift of knowing the future can sometimes place one in an awkward position.

"Indeed, that is in 400 years into the future. Greece is not even named as Greece yet. It is still called Hellas by the natives. Anyways listen, Hermes, after Midas settles everything, the six of you shall return to Olympus by order." I declared as we rode towards Midas' mansion. I fear that if they stay for another hundred years, their senses might just diminish entirely. It's not as if they have Hestia's ability to procure nectar and ambrosia. The other gods and goddesses of the pantheon needed to replenish their needs in the palace.

"As you wish, Mother."

"Don't get too close, Hermes. I am invisible to mortal eyes, you're not."

"Understood. May I know why we're following him?"

"Mercurio, I am not the one who was ordered to investigate Liber."

"Oh, right but what about you, Your Majesty?"

"Don't mind me. When we get to the mansion, do your work and I'll do mine. Simple as pie."

"Of course. It should be as you say, my lady."

* * *

"Master, welcome home." Leandra greeted as she came to her master and received his hat and cloak. Midas' unusual ignorance of her plesantry baffled the maid. Even if he is upset, he would gesture and she would've understood. Instead, as if he was on a trance, he silently ascended the grand stairs towards the east wing, where his study was.

"Master, do you wish to have dinner in your study?" Leandra queried and Midas halted in his tracks. Silence came between them and Leandra wondered what shooked her master enough for him to ponder so much over a yes or no question.

"No, leave me be." He nonchalantly replied and continued forth.

As he reached his sanctuary, Midas sat on his throne behind the spacious mahogany desk. He lit up a single candle lamp in his table and conteplated. More than 25 years have passed yet all it took was one visit to his old home to open up the wound he tried to bandage. He thought that perhaps, that visit would provide him a form of closure and complete healing but it only worsened his pain.

Perhaps if he was only as powerful and rich back then, his mother would have been probably lived.

The regret never vanished and even now, it's as fresh as the day he buried her.

* * *

 _Miguel was born into the world with a golden spoon, as people would say, when he was young. His father was a recognized merchant everywhere and even the monarchs purchase his products from time to time. They had a grand casa to shelter them with lavish fruits that had always filled their table. They were also loved by the people around them for their genuine generosity which gave their family so much happiness and security. There was nothing for he could wish and if there were, it would be already greedy. Everything was perfect in the eyes of the young man._

 _That was until his father'S assassination one summer's night._

 _He couldn't forget how his mother cried as she told him the brutal murder. He couldn't forget how his chest ached as he held all his anger and sorrow to comfort his grieving mother. He couldn't forget how the people whom he expected to be there when they needed them most turned their backs on them._

 _"Sorry lad, nothing's free in this world. No money, no anything."_

 _"Leave and get lost lest you get us involve too!"_

 _"Your father's a criminal! He's one hell of a greedy merchant."_

 _They were ostracized wherever they go as the news of his father's death reached seemingly every place they go to. Injustice haunted them like a bloody ghost. The reason for the motive of his father's assassination was vague and yet it was already concluded in the minds of the people that it was perhaps because of something illegal. Not a single soul took thought that maybe his father was purely innocent, that perhaps, he was killed out of jealousy but they're minds were closed as clams. Life forcibly opened Miguel's eyes to a world where he was stripped powerless and it was not contented by just showing it; Life made him taste it rawer than wine._

 _He and his mother decided to flee from Toledo to venture to Granada, a land where they could start over again. The hostility was too much for them to bear and they themselves needed to heal from their loss. They stopped by his father's grave as farewell not only to him but to the life that rejected them. It was never an easy decision but they were confident in their hearts that it was what their father wanted for them._

 _They travelled without a single dime in their pockets, they were completely dependent to the goods of the mountain forest. Back then, the roads or paths to other provinces weren't as established as it was in the present. Even so having been there themselves, they knew the way to Toledo and if they have to, they would do it in foot for their hearts were stout with hope._

 _Though they lived their life in the most frugal way possible, they've never been so happier in each other's company. They are all that they had in the world. When everything is gone, it is then that you'll realize the value of a loving company who would support you in tough times. They felt like no force on Earth would be able to break their bond that was strengthened tremendously by Life's trials._

 _Unfortunately for mortal lives, Death was always and inevitably with them._

 _Miguel and his mother have always lived sheltered lives in the past. It took a considerable amount of time before they adapted to a life of povertyi but they never had a choice as it was enforced on them. Nevertheless, they continued to survive and it was a miracle that they were able to navigate through forests but eventually, it was bound to take a toll on them._

 _It wasn't evident at first as his mother endured it silently as she didn't want to burden her son._

 _Miguel's mother was struck with paludismo or better known as malaria._

 _As he carried his mother in his back in her counted days, his heart crumbled inside as his feelings became numb. He had never imagined the day he would see his mother in her current state. She was paler than the ivory trees and the coldness of her hand seeped through his soul as she clutched to him. He felt her silent tears soak his clothes and the anger he felt towards the unjust world intensified. What did they ever do to deserve all of this? They weren't even asking for much from the people whom they've helped in the past. With all of their help no matter how little combined, they wouldn't have to suffer like that._

* * *

 _Eventually Miguel found a trail of road at the summit of the mountain that they were traversing. A beacon of hope sparked in his heart as he hurried down with hopes that someone with a kind heart may give them a ride to the nearest town. For a moment, his anger subsided as perhaps this time, it would be different now that they were in a new place. His heart leapt with joy and for the first time since they've discovered his mother's sickness, his mother meekly smiled._

 _The first carriage that passed was undeniably providing shade for a nobility and it was only natural that even the horseman didn't pay them even a single glance. It was disheartening but they weren't close in surrendering. As he followed the trail further with his mother, they encountered a meager carriage with only two men in it. It might not be pleasant to look at but there was enough room for two people._

 _He was so ready to give the world a second chance to redeem itself for all the injustices it inflicted to them._

 _Unfortunately, the world didn't care._

 _"Good day,Sir! May we have a ride just to the nearest town? My mother is sick and she needs help as soon as possible." Miguel cheerfully greeted in order to appeal to them._

 _"Sure there fella!" The muscular bearded man replied and Miguel's smile broadened up to his ears. Perhaps the luck has finally smiled._

 _"Hey Tomas, are you even serious? What if we get infected by that woman's disease?" The bearded man's lean companion interjected as he eyed Miguel and his mother from head to toe._

 _"Shut your trap, we're all tougher than boars. It's not like we'd do it for free. Hey boy, how much are you going to pay?" Tomas replied cheerfully and Miguel froze on the sport with fear. He had nothing to offer but the bitter orange in his pocket and for certain, it was far from enough._

 _"I-I don't have any money to offer but I can offer you any service to pay for any debt after though. Please help us, my mother is dying. I'll do anything!" Miguel begged with desperation as he felt his hope sinking._

 _"Sorry but I've known this kind of fraud. I bet that woman isn't even your mother nor is she sick and you'd probably rob us, right Reuben?" Tomas refused and nudged his friend._

 _"He's right, any travellers in their right mind would have had some dime or anything nice to trade with. Adios!" Reuben added further and left without remorse._

* * *

 _Miguel had never harboured so much rage in his entire life as that decrepit carriage rode on without them. The life of his mother was only a dime in worth? Were all of them born with a price from the very beginning?_

 _"It's okay . . son. There'd be more . . . to pass anyways. Don't . . . give up hope."_

 _It was his mother's words that restrained him as he didn't want to worry her more. She was half right because more modes of transportation passed yet he was also right in his thoughts that they'd never let them on without payment and a flood of insults would follow._

 _Of course the world wouldn't truly know that he was telling the naked truth. The world wouldn't know how abnormally light his mother was for a human. The world wouldn't hear her ragged breaths nor did it feel how her body was gradually becoming colder and colder. The world wouldn't even consider the desperation in his voice as he begs not even for himself but for his mother's life._

 _The world has turned a blind eye on them and their cries drifted onto the merciless winds._

* * *

 _"Son . . ." His mother initiated out of the blue. For the first time in hours since their carriage encounter, she spoke._

 _"Yes, mother?" Miguel replied with anxious concern._

 _"I love you. . . . I love you very much. . ." His mother endeared and it wasn't a rare thing for her. She was always expressive to the point that it embarasses Miguel sometimes yet this time, Miguel felt something forbidding._

 _"I . . . I love you too." He stammeringly replied and the uneasiness he felt escalated to new heights. His rationality and emotions battled against one another as he lips twitched. He knows too well where it would boil down yet acceptance was nowhere to be found._

 _Death opens your eyes to the reality of Life as Life opens your eyes to the reality of Death._

 _"I won't . . . make it." His mother confided, her voice cracking at the end._

 _"Mother, please! We're going to make it, just hold on!" Miguel objected as he took up pace. It was the first time in his life that he prayed so hard he was ready to offer his own life in exchange._

 _"Mi-guel . . . listen. I don't have much . . . time left." His mother instructed and she went into a fit of cough. Miguel's feet stopped on their own the moment he heard her. He couldn't speak as he searched for the words to express how agony seizes his entire being. His mother embraced him tighter than ever and as much as he wanted to hold her hands, they were supporting her in his back._

 _The sun was setting and cold breeze of dusk breathed upon them._

 _"I am so sorry . . . my son. It seems that . . . I have to leave now as well. However . . . know you're your father . . . and I would always . . . look after you. Life is . . . beautiful. It might be . . . raining now but it would . . . shine again someday. Never lose . . . hope and always . . . be kind. We love you, Miguel. Leave me now . . . and live."_

 _With those words, her embrace loosened and he couldn't feel any movement from his mother. It was then that suddenly, it seems that all his emotions died with her as well. He didn't feel anything, not even the anger that consumed him not so long ago or the sadness that enveloped him ever since his father died. He felt completely nothing as he started walking again, carrying his mother as gently as possible._

 _He didn't count the hours as he walked and walked mindlessly. He paid no attention where he was going and the fear of the night didn't even creep to his thoughts. He could careless on what might happen. After all, he had been through a lot to worry about something so trivial as to get robbed. There was nothing to take now that everything had been taken._

 _"Young man, do you and your companion need a ride?" A gentle feminine voice beckoned and he stopped without taking his eyes off the ground that he stared on too for so long. A part of him was faintly surprised that he failed to notice that a carriage was right beside him and perhaps, many carriages have passed without him knowing._

 _He wanted to scream at her. He wanted to tell her how late it is now that his mother is gone and nothing could ever be done._

 _Yet of course, how would she know?_

 _And yet another, why did he have to go all through this alone?_

 _"Hey Elmira, the boy's companion. . ." Miguel heard a male voice beckoning to the lady that offered them a ride. He expected that this time would not be any different. They would take back their invitation and ride on as if nothing ever happened. Who in their right mind would give ride to a boy carrying his deceased on his back?_

 _"Good heavens . . . Berenguer, Elmira!" Miguel heard another female's voice different than that of the first. He started walking again as he didn't want to waste any time. He must find a suitable grave for his mother soon._

 _"Hey!" The woman called out as he she stepped in front of him, making him halt._

 _"Come with us. We're sorry for your loss. I take it that you need a place to bury your-"_

 _"Mother." A reply escaped from his lips as his knees gave up and crashed to the ground. His entire body shook as tears broke like beads from a snapped necklace. His mother was dead and the fact dug into his heart like knife. His emotions that he thought were dead flooded to him and for the first time since his mother's death, he cried like the day he was born._

* * *

Midas jolted awake as his fleeting dream ended with the last words of his mother. Though it was in a dream, it had been so long ever since someone called him Miguel. He wasn't fond of being reminded of his past and all the tragedy that took place there. The shaking of the window panes brought him back as he was astonished that a storm was actually taking place as he slept.

He checked his pocket watch and Mother Nature's timing was impeccable as lightning flashed to illuminate his vision. It was already 11:30 in the evening.

As afterthoughts of his dream came, he thought of how he became attached with gold. His thoughts then became his beliefs as time passed. If he was only richer back then, then perhaps that muscular man would have given them a ride and his mother would have lived. Perhaps they wouldn't have even been pushed to venture out to Granada if he had enough gold with him. The people they helped back then wouldn't have pushed them away as well if they were still profitable, inhumane as it may sound. Both Life and Death carved it deeply into him how gold could tip the fragile balance of Fate and losing such a vital piece would mean tragedy.

A knock on his door startled him froms musings as he immediately for the gun in his drawer. That knock's rhythm definitely didn't belong to Leandra. It couldn't be any one of his servants either as he instructed the servants to come to Leandra for any concern. Most of all, it wouldn't be Marygold as she would be deep in her dreams by this hour.

"Come in." Midas ordered, his eyes keenly focused on the entrance. The steady door creaked as Liber opened it with a lamp that illuminated his features.

"Good Evening, Lord Midas. I'm afraid my business proposal cannot wait until tomorrow. It is time to make the deal of a lifetime."


	22. Lingering Truths and Sisterhood

**Hello, my faithful readers! :D (Time-check: 12:02 AM, staying up late as usual xD)**

 **First of all, please bear with me and my turtle updates. / I'm really sorry because as much as I want to update as fast as I did back then, there's so much to do in my university unlike in my previous school. I hope that by posting longer chapters, I'm able to make up for it, O/O**

 **Anyways, we all know how the story of King Midas goes and I don't really plan deviating other than the fact that the setting, the time and the characters are quite different from the original. XD The true twists lies within the motives and reasons on why and how things actually happened in the actual story. That's where I put the writer's touch in this chappy through the meeting of two certain characters in our story. It somehow enjoyed writing this and I was so eager to update! TT^TT**

 **The end is almost at hand. Get ready everyone and good night! ;) xD**

 **Lots of Love,**  
 **FluffyClutchie ^_^**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _So our confrontation starts from here._

* * *

"Lord de Crasi, I mean no offense but it is almost midnight." Midas replied in grim tone as his guard rose up. No matter what angle he tackles, it is illogical for a person to come in the wee hours of the night when one could do it the following day.

That is unless he has a sinister ulterior motive.

"That is exactly my point, amigo! It is almost midnight! If I don't give you this deal, the Goddess Styx would take me!" Liber frantically replied as he marched towards Midas' desk and placed two wine glasses. Summoning his prowess, marvellous wine sprang forth from his fingertips as he filled the containers by half.

The thunders crashed and the windows flung open letting in the savage storm gusts accompanied by the merciless rain. The flickering candles swayed violently before dying and left the patterned flashes of lightning as the only source of illumination.

"I-impossible! Ho-how in the world?" Midas stammered as he was threatened when he saw Liber's manifestation of wine. Liber sighed as he drank his share. If he were in the mood, he would've probably provided himself with more amusement by teasing the man but his life was on the line at the moment. Any more folly and he might actually end up on Styx's dungeon. He mentally cursed himself for oversleeping; so much for his late afternoon nap.

"I understand the denial. Mortals would need more time in grasping godly concepts but either way, I'd explain this to you as simple as possible. Keep an open mind." Liber warned as he turned his back on Midas and summoned his godly force to transfigure himself into his true form.

Light emanated throughout the entire room as Dionysus released up his powerful aura built up enough to be seen even by the naked eye. His noble Hispanic clothes gradually transformed into a silk chiton likened to how he was depicted in a painting by the manor's entrance. His long raven hair shined with even more luster and his muscular physique drew out his body's sublime beauty. Most of all, his eyes glimmered into a more piercing hue of gold; a mark of true Olympian god.

"Well then, now it's ti-" Liber initiated but cut short as Midas fired consecutive shots at him; all of which ended up in naught.

"Mortals . . ." Dionysus cursed mentally as he shook his head in shame.

* * *

Leandra sprang upright from her chaise as she heard the gunshots.

"For the love of the gods. . . " She frustratingly muttered as she used her ability to change to her maid outfit before hastily leaving her room with a heavy slam.

She imagined that Dionysius would make their deal quietly as possible given that there was a _child_ in the manor. She was not sprinting because of Midas for she knew well that Dionysius would never do anything unnecessary as he didn't want to waste effort, the slothful god that he was.

What she was worried for the most was Marygold. Surely she would've been alarmingly awakened by the loud sounds. She didn't want the child to be involved in such a complicated matter. She bit her lip in rage as how stupid it was that she overlooked such an obvious danger. She is not yet well armed to take in whatever truth might reveal itself if she enters during the bargain by any chance.

After ascending the grand staircase and rushing through the east wing of the mansion with tremendous acceleration, she hastily opened the door of Marygold's bedchambers.

So our confrontation starts from here.

Leandra was caught in aghast as she saw a familiar woman sitting beside a snuggled up lady child. The magic of the cloak had worn off or so it seemed.

"Y-you're . . . !" She managed to voice out and I stood from where I sat. Nostalgia bellowed from core as I remembered the decades passed without us ever seeing each other.

I took a deep breath before answering. My longing can wait.

"Do not fret, the air in the room shall repel any sound vibration rendering a complete silence in the room as long as I am here." I replied with nonchalance as I approached the tall glass windowpane and gazed at the unrelenting storm outside.

"Why did you do it, Hera?" Hestia demanded firmly in a cold demeanour. I internally recoiled at her tone as I pressed my palm against the windowpane. I felt the chilly sensation spread throughout me with my hand as its channel.

I remember the days when she was my sister and how she was as gentle as the spring wind.

Now, everything felt awfully bleak.

"This is not a proper time for disclosure, Hestia. The real question is, what are you going to do now?" I returned the question back and I could not help but to grin. Would she go and stop Midas from acquiring the Golden Touch or might she do something else?

Either way, it would be a spectacle. Hestia's always bound to surprise you after all.

Lightning flashed forth and for a split second, I saw her concerned expression for the sleeping child right beside me. Jealousy upwelled from within me as I felt my expression sharpened. I bit my lip in restraint as my feelings rampaged. I am too old for this after all.

Another lightning flared and I saw Hestia's gaze shifting to the direction of Midas' study room. This time, my heart ached as I took a deep breath. This family has grown completely into her. It was difficult keeping the green-eyed monster in me on a leash but it was not as if I could provide her with something better, a better family that is.

The room suddenly glowed with a tangerine beam as I realized that Hestia must've conjured her flames to brighten the surroundings. I turned to her as I lifted the hood of my cloak. I braced myself for her decision.

"There's nothing in the world that could interrupt us. I think now is the best time for us to have a talk now should we?" Hestia initiated as she landed her austere gaze on me. I smiled slyly as I gave her the liberty to do the questioning.

"Why did you descend from Olympus? What are you even trying to accomplish? "

"I came here to seek your aid for I cannot involve myself personally in what is about to come."

"Why is it that even up to this day, the former handmaiden is still obligated to clean up after the mess her former mistress brought?" Hestia retorted with an animosity so unexpected I couldn't resist laughing bitterly for a brief moment.

"Did you honestly think I came here to start chaos? Now that's a good cosmic joke. Surely, you know me better than that." I countered as I scoffed. I glared straight into her eyes and seeing the guilt in them felt like being impaled with Zeus' lightning bolt. I averted my gaze immediately and focused it on the unyielding thunderstorm outside.

Was she guilty of her own words or was she guilty because it was exactly as I predicted?

My tears finally fell as deep inside, I knew it was the latter.

 _After realizing that the glass might reflect the glint of my tears, I vented my unprocessed emotions into_ opening the glass window with aggressive force. Whatever happens, the last thing I want is for anyone to see my weeping. The storm instantly assuaged the room and I welcomed its coldness. The ravenous gusts toppled the small furniture as papers scrambled from the study desk that once stood. The barrier I've placed on Marygold's bed glowed brighter as it deflected much noise.

Hestia attempted to close back the windowpanes but I summoned a wall of wind to block her.

* * *

 _"Mother, do you hear me?" Dionysius beckoned._

 _It seems that Midas have made a choice already.  
_

 _I swallowed my feelings as I took a deep breath. The time has finally come._

 _"I do. What's his decision?" I demanded as calmly as possible_

 _"He accepted the Golden Touch. I put him asleep after."_

 _"Good."_

 _"I must go now for I made a deal through the River Styx and I had to be gone here by midnight."_

 _"Very well."_

* * *

After I received Dionysus message, I lifted my palm and with enough power, destroyed the storm from its eye. As expected in a short matter of time, the raging winds turned into a soothing breeze, the opulent clouds dissipated leaving a clear night sky filled with the grandeur of the stars and its majestic full moon.

The change of scenery brought a sense of clarity back to me as it always did and I took a deep breath to compose myself once more. With my gift of telekinesis and command over the wind, I returned everything that was displaced.

"Hestia." I meekly called her as I faced her.

"Yes, sister?" She replied as she moved closer until we're only an arm's length away.

"Midas has accepted the offer from Dionysus, all of it according to my plan for him. Remember from this point that is essential that Midas touches Marygold. You must prevent yourself from interfering for his redemption lies in the journey he must take in order to revive his daughter. Take heed that there is a chance that the event could inflict a trauma so devastating he might succumb to insanity. What you must do is to prevent that from happening and accompany him to Hellas to the River Pactolus where he may cleanse his hands. Take ample water from the river to wash whatever was touched and for dear Marygold as well." I firmly imparted as I approached the windows and prepared to take flight. I have done what I came here for. There was no more reason to stay as much as I would have preferred to spend more time with my sister.

"Sister, we are in Spain and that sacred river is across the vast ocean-"

"My dearest sister, all you need to do is to come to the nearest quay and leave the rest to me. I know you as much as you used to know me, sister. You do not need to use any of your powers. Perhaps you may have lost faith in me but I never lost faith in you. This is why I am sharing this with you and not to Apollo. That is all, I must return back to the palace lest my husband find me suspiciously absent." I abruptly ended our conversation as I ascended the fenestella frame and mustered enough wind below me for support.

"Hera, wait!" Hestia exclaimed out of the blue and it was so sudden that I faced her by reflex. I usually avoid non-confrontational farewells which is why I never face someone when saying it unless of course if that someone is dying.

Then again, there's no warrant that there won't be any exceptions I guess.

Silence ensued further.

Seeing the difficulty she was having in even formulating her words to express herself, I took her hand and enveloped it with my own hands. I understood her conflict and perhaps it was my fault but I was merely carried away by my emotions.

Now, I have to at least make up for it. I sighed as I meekly squeezed her hand.

"Do you love this family, sister?" I benevolently asked.

"I do." She replied fervently.

"Would you do whatever it takes to protect this family's happiness and safety?" I supplicated further.

"Yes, with all my heart. " She answered just as passionate.

"Then you best get some rest for your true ordeal would start tomorrow. I've cleaned up my own mess in this room anyways."

I was honestly planning to just race away like a shooting star after that but somehow, Hestia truly had a grip on me. The urging to stay grew stronger than ever and I whatever it was that was preventing me to linger was simply overpowered by that desire. It is not as if Zeus returns every night as well so that's one less thing to worry about. I sat afloat outside as she propped herself up the window frame with our backs leaning against one another. This was how we usually do our deep conversations though it used to be under a tree of our liking with us on opposite sides. In that way, we won't feel any repercussion to speak our mind. It formed a special connection unique to only the two of us.

"Remember this?" Hestia broke the silence as she gave me her self-produced nectar wine in a coconut husk. I smiled as I received her offer. Even before I began drinking wine in chalices, I enjoyed it first in the shiny husks that Hestia conjured up through the power of her necklace. We lived so naturally in the past and my smile grew wider to the fond memories that resurfaced.

Soon after, I heard her lighting up her own made organic pipe that somehow resembled a reed instrument but used for smoking.

"How could I forget? Do they know how much of a breather you are? Don't worry, I added another barrier to your sleeping darling to repel the smoke so you don't have anything to worry about." I playfully replied. Even though I cannot see her, I could feel her smirk to my remark.

"Surprisingly, thank you very much for that. I haven't smoked this openly in many years, you know. A part of me wants to keep it a secret from them so I keep it moderate and suppressed. I'm not quite proud of this habit. " Hestia confessed as she inhaled deeply into the pipe to make the release even sweeter.

"As much as I want to say that you shouldn't be ashamed, I can relate to you. I'm still struggling in controlling my wine intake in fear that all of Olympus would think of their queen as a half-assed alcoholic." I shared with a hint embarrassment and the both of us erupted into a hearty laughter.

"Here's to our vices." Hestia proposed and briefly afterwards, a sharp exhale escaped her lips.

"Hear, hear." I mockingly cheered as I raised my husk.

For a brief moment under the desolate moon, we indulged in our guilty pleasures. The temporary solace it brought couldn't be replaced by any other. The thought of someone having your back and having someone to confide to with no hesitation was absolutely rare. I'm glad I stayed.

"I never really thought of it that way, sister." Hestia initiated once more and I snapped myself back into the present.

"Thought of what in what way?" I asked to specify. The probably went straight into my head.

"The Golden Touch as a saving grace. It is not that I lost faith in you, Hera. Perhaps it's because all these years, I've never truly understood you as much as I claim it to be. I won't blame you if bear any hate towards me." Hestia heartily spoke as she opened herself up to me.

I sighed exasperatedly as I took a plentiful sip of my nectar wine.

"You're right, you've never truly understood me. Do you think I'd fly all this way from Olympus just to smother you with hate?" I chose to reply with my usual sarcasm to lighten up the atmosphere. Hestia's always been the mature one between us and so she always does the listening and I the talking. It is unusual but I am happy nonetheless that I can be strong enough to do the listening this time without being too emotional.

"Then why did you come?" She meekly returned and I rested my head on the back of her shoulder because of the reassurance a loving touch gave. I know not of the roots of this vulnerability she is showing but I plan on taking it away with me.

"Aren't you listening just earlier? I came here to cure Midas of his madness from gold." I answered benevolently.

"Why did you choose him then? There are so many scavengers that needs saving as well."

"I must confess Midas and I are actually friends during his youthful days. There was a light in him that I felt thought empathy and I knew then that it wasn't a mere attachment to gold. It was something carved into the poor boy but I just knew that he could be saved. I just had to wait eagerly for the right time and at the right place. I am doing this for you too, you know. Just imagine how happy you three would be once the gold addiction gets thrown off the window. " I emphasized further as I emptied the husk of wine and smiled.

"I-I don't know what to say." Hestia stuttered.

"Say thank you." I chipped in jestingly.

"Thank you." She replied immediately and we both laughed once more.

"I surprised you and Midas knew each other." She brought up after and my eyes squinted in thoughts of folly.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear?" I teased.

"P-preposterous! How could you even say that?" Hestia frantically expressed and giggled at how adorable her reaction was.

"Don't worry, you would not believe how coincidental it was and I could only hope that I am still stored somewhere in his memory box. I think it'd be best if Midas tells you more about that in your travel together. " I assured her and rose up from position. Thanks to the moon, I was able to see Iris' rainbow warning very clearly. It seems that my husband is returning and he's doing it so speedily. Out of all the times to return, it was appaling that it had to be tonight.

"I see. Well that's something to look forward to. Must you go now?" Hestia spoke with a tinge of concern due to the sudden alertness of my movements. She has quite a sharp perception and could notice things that are easily overlooked.

"I'm afraid so. Till we meet again, Hestia." I imparted my bidding and hugged my sister one last time.

"Till we meet again, Hera. May your journey be graced." Hestia whispered to me and after that, I flew back to the pantheon at the speed of light.


End file.
